SansMania
by Air-Jack Prime
Summary: Elhini Prime got me stuck on Undertale and its AUs. So we've decided to take our favorites and put them in the real world with us and our roller-coaster life.
1. Chapter 1: We get a Little Suprise

**Elhini got me stuck on Undertale and its AUs. So we've decided to take our favorites and put them in the real world with us and our roller-coaster life. Enjoy!**

Chapter One:

We get a Little Suprise

Late one summer day at the Prime household, Elhini came home from work to see Air-Jack sitting in the middle of their living room with a big box in front of her and her cat curled up beside her.

"Hey AJ what's the box for," Elhini asked sitting next to her sister.

"Don't know was in front of the door when I got home. It came with this letter," Air-Jack handed the eldest a white envelope with a pair of wings that sealed it, "it was addressed to both of us."

Elhini opened the letter and began to read it, "To the Prime sisters, we thought you may like them, but be careful one of them bites."

Air-Jack gave a confused look to her sister, "Who's it from?"

"That's all it says, there's no name." Elhini rubbed the back of her head staring at the box.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's open it!" Air-Jack grinned starting for the box, but getting her hand slapped by her sister. "Ow! What was that for?" Air-Jack rubbed her hand.

"We don't know what's in there," Elhini scolded, "The letter said that it bites."

Air-Jack rolled her eyes and pulling her red curly hair back into a ponytail and shrugged, "Well you only live once."

Elhini shook her head and watched the red head began cutting the tape off the box.

"This isn't a good idea," Elhini pulling her cloak closer to herself.

"Of course it isn't! Why do you think I'm doing it?" Air-Jack took the tape off and opened the box.

Both Primes hovered over the box to see what it was, but turns out who they were. Seven little figures the size of a Barbie doll all running around in the box. One of the figures in a blue hoodie slept in the corner, another painting a wall of the box only to have a darker one destroy it, one figure with a red shirt gnawing on a little figure with a purple hoodie with yellow sleeve's arm, and a figure in blue garb playing tug a war with one that seemed to have a tail.

The two girls looked at each other then back at the little figures in the box.

"Sans?" both Primes said earning a look from all seven munchkins.

"Oh my flipping cow! They're sooo adorable!" Air-Jack squealed.

"Oh my god, oh my god, _Oh my god_!" Elhini returned the squeal picking up the 'Classic Sans' who was stretched from his nap.

The Sans-es all looked at one another trying to figure out what was going on.

"There's 'Fell, 'Error, 'Blaster…" Air-Jack grinned.

"And 'Outer, 'Ink, 'Classic…" Elhini giggled.

Both girls looked at the last one and squealed, "BLUEBERRY!" Having the 'Blueberry Sans' hide behind 'Fell Sans, only to have 'Fell shove him away.

One by one the girls took out the San-es that they claimed, but one left over, Blueberry.

The Primes glared at each other and grabbed Blueberry having the littlest one yelp.

"Mine!" Both girls said in unison.

"Okay, okay," Elhini looked at her sister, "We'll share him."

Air-Jack thought for a minute and nodded in agreement putting Blueberry down. Each girl looked at the San-es while the San-es looked at them.

"What do we do now?" Air-Jack broke the silence.

"I don't know introduce ourselves?" Elhini shrugged.

Air-Jack sighed and smiled, "Okay… my name is Air-Jack Prime and this is my older sister Elhini. And I guess welcome to the family?"

The San-es looked around the living room then looked back at the sisters. All a sudden Air-Jack's cat decided to get up from its nap and saw the new additions of the family. The cat started to walk towards the Sans-es who automatically ran and hid behind Elhini's leg.

"w-what is that?" Outer stuttered.

"Aw guys, it's just my cat TJ, he won't hurt you." Air-Jack reassured them while petting TJ behind the ears making the cat purr.

"what the hel…" Fell started only to get elbowed by Blueberry.

"SWEAR!" Blueberry squeaked.

"what?" Fell asked.

"SWEAR!" Blueberry pulled a jar that came out of nowhere which seemed to be taller than him.

"fine." Fell growled and glared at the littlest Sans while pulling a dollar out of his pocket and dumping it into the jar.

"I love him even more!" Elhini squealed picking Blueberry up.

"HUMAN," Blueberry moaned as he was being hugged.

* * *

Later that Night…

"what ya doin'?" Ink crawled up next to Elhini with her laptop on her lap.

"Writing," Elhini answered and continued to type.

"writing?!" Ink grinned as his eyes changed color.

Elhini chuckled, "Yeah, I don't think you would like though."

Ink huffed ignoring what his human said and reached for the laptop and began to read.

"oh! you're writing about us!" Ink's eyes gleamed, "can i help!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Ink, it gets really sad," Elhini lowered her gaze, "I'll write a new one and then you can help me, okay?"

"okay." He shrugged, leaning against his human.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Other Side of the House…

Air-Jack was trying (and failing) to teach the other six how to play 'Chutes & Ladders' but it ended up not going so well. Classic decided to not try and just sleep on the couch, and Blaster decided he was going to watch his human try to teach the others to play. Which left Error, Fell, Outer, and Blueberry to fight over the game.

"you can't fu…" Fell started but was cut off with a 'SWEAR!' from Blueberry, "do that!" Fell handed a dollar to Blueberry.

"okay there's a slide out there and i'll show you i can do that." Outer corrected.

"Fell has a point, Outer," Air-Jack explained, "The directions say that you can only go up ladders, not slides."

"but i can physically go up a slide, what do you take me for? an idiot? it's simple laws of physics." He replied in a sky is blue tone.

"But the rul… UGH forget it!" Air-Jack face palming and mentally crying, "El where are you!"

Elhini came into the room where the rest of the crew was, with Ink in the crook of her arms. But to only find one sleeping, two arguing with another holding a jar next to the others, one looking like he wished he was anywhere _but_ there, her sister face palming, and one just watching the whole thing progress.

"What on Earth is going on here?!" Elhini demanded making everyone stop what they were doing and look at the authoress.

"How the heck did you do that?!" Air-Jack asked lifting her head.

"I'm an author I have certain powers," Elhini stated only to be followed by a laugh, "Just kidding. I honestly don't know, I guess it's just another trick in the book."

"heheh good one!" Classic laughed with his eyes closed.

"Oh now look who decided to get up!" Air-Jack shook her head.

"Geeze, Classic, you sleep like the _dead_ ," Elhini chuckled, getting another groan from her little sister as said authoress put down Ink.

Classic chuckled again, this time opening an eye.

"you're pretty _humerus_ aren'tcha?" he grinned.

" _tibia_ honest, I know how to _patella_ good pun," came the reply.

"STOP IT!" Air-Jack yelled, stomping her foot.

"What's a matter sis, you got a _bone_ to pick with me?" Elhini snorted.

"HUMAN!" Blueberry whined.

"One pun is okay… say one more, and I will **end** you period." Air-Jack glared.

"Wow, that's quite the _exclamation point_ you made there!" Elhini grinned followed by to 'Ughs'.

"I'm going to freakin' kill you!" Air-Jack lunged at her sister, only to be surrounded by teal light.

"hey, no touchin' my human," Classic said sitting Air-Jack back down.

"I swear you're getting worse and worse with those horrible puns," Air-Jack growled at the authoress.

The authoress chuckled picking up a piece of paper.

"Oh come on sis, my puns aren't _horrible_ …they're…" Elhini started.

"Don't you dare," Air-Jack warned as her sister ripped the paper in two.

" _Tearable_!" Elhini cracked, making Classic fall of the couch laughing.

"El I swear to god!" Air-Jack yelled making her face turn redder than her hair.

The night ended with a lot of puns and swears which made Blueberry a lot of money. Needless to say Elhini would be wise to sleep with one eye opened for a couple nights.

 **There will be more fun in later chapters. But hey if any of you guys have awesome ideas or things you would like the little San-es do I'm all ears!**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it! -Air-Jack Prime :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Ink is a Brat

**Like Elhini, I guess I should put a little side note here that CAPS is how Blueberry speaks because he is a Swap, so he speaks like Papyrus does. Also** ** _"bold italic"_** **is how all skeletons can speak, but Blaster Sans it's the only language he can speak.**

Chapter Two:

Ink is a Brat

Early in the morning Ink was painting a mural on the wall in the hallway. Fell walked towards Ink and sees what he's doing and grins. Running away from Ink and towards where Error was, Fell decided to stir up a little trouble.

 ** _"_** ** _hey error."_** Fell slid next to where Error is.

 ** _"_** ** _W-w-WhAt dO yOu w-WaNt?"_** Error glared at Fell scooting away from him.

 ** _"_** ** _just thought_** ** _i_** ** _would tell you that the dork over there, is painting a mural on the wall."_** Fell scooted closer.

 ** _"_** ** _yOu'Re n-N-noT gEttIng BaC-cK aT mE foR sTe-eaLiNg your s-S-sLipPeR Ri-igHT?_** Error gave a cautious look.

 ** _"_** ** _oh come on error i would nev-i would_** **never** ** _do that,"_** Fell stated innocently, giving a smile and showcasing his gold tooth.

 ** _"_** ** _Uh hu-U-uh,"_** Error deadpanned, **_"S-S-Sure yOu wOu-ou-lDn't,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _forgive and forget right?"_**

Error glared as blue strings formed around his hands.

 ** _"_** ** _heheh right?!"_** Fell stammered as he started to panic.

 ** _"_** ** _i T-t-TrUst yOu aS faR a-aS bLueB-b-BerRy caN maGicaLlY thRoW yOu,"_** Error stuttered, **_"b-BuT i'Ll sTilL C-chEck iT o-O-ouT."_** Walking out to see what his rival was doing.

* * *

Half way through the painting Error came along and saw his opportunity to bring havoc on his counterpart. Error leaned against the wall and the paint started to fade, which got Ink's attention. Ink glared at the other Sans and walked over to fix what he did. Error gave an evil grin and placed his hand on the wall. The two repeated this action what seemed for forever, which brought a crowd of Sans-es to them.

"error! stop destroying my masterpiece!" Ink growled at Error.

"yOu c-C-caLl thIs G-gLitCh a MasTerP-p-PieCe?" Error smirked erasing the art.

"that's it! you're going down! both of you!" Ink's eyes flared red while Error kept erasing and Fell grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Other Side of the house…

Elhini was typing on her laptop while Air-Jack was playing with her cat, when all a sudden a loud _BOOM_ shook the house. The Primes looked at each other in horror.

"Uh-Oh," the girls said in unison, running where the loud noise came from.

Only to see Ink and Error were shooting blasters at each other and Fell laughing his head off.

"Alright you two that's enough," Elhini demanded picking up Ink, "AJ…"

Air-Jack nodded and picked up Error who squirmed.

"p-P-puT mE doWn! i D-D-don'T LiKe beInG mAn hAndLeD!" Error stuttered.

"w-w-what's a matter g-g-glitch… c-can't t-talk right?" Ink sneered making Error lower his gaze.

"Inky! We do not tease the others." Elhini scolded.

"i'M nOt a g-G-gLitCh… i J-juSt hAvE p-P-pIxLexIa," Error muttered.

"Aww, how could I be mad at you!" Air-Jack whined, hugging Error who struggled at first but then gave in.

"AJ!" Elhini scolded, "Both are still in trouble."

"Alright, alright," Air-Jack pouted, "No blasters in the house."

Blaster looked up at his human and whined, "Except Blaster Sans," Air-Jack reassured, making Blaster smile.

Both Primes set their Sans-es down away from each other.

"Okay let's find something else to do." Elhini clapped her hands together.

The Sans-es followed the sisters to the living room when Ink ran up to Fell.

"you'll get what's comin' to ya," Ink threaten and continued to run until he was beside his human.

* * *

Air-Jack had to go to a sport workout, so Elhini had to watch over the little trouble makers. Everyone found something to amuse themselves with, while Fell was trying (and failing) to figure out the perplexus puzzle, an orb the size of a basketball with a complex maze inside of it. Ink saw Fell and smirked, he was going to have a little fun with the little raspberry.

"hey everyone! who wants to play trivia?" Ink smiled.

"i'm totally going to own you suckers!" Outer cackled.

"BUT THERE' S SEVEN OF US," Blueberry stated.

"i'll set this one out," Classic set next to Elhini.

"Come here Classic," Elhini picks him up and sets him on her lap, "Alright, Classic and I will ask the questions. Fell, Blueberry, and Error on one team, and Outer, Blaster, and Inky on the other. Let's begin!"

Elhini begins to shuffle the cards and then had Classic pull one out.

"first category, uh science." Classic said earning a lot of cheers and one 'ugh'.

"What's a matter Blue, not good with Science?" Elhini asked.

"NO… I JUST DON'T LIKE IT," Blueberry muttered.

"how can you call yourself a sans?" Fell snorted.

"You like history don't you?" Elhini asked the littlest Sans, earning a smile from him.

"anyway, first question!" Classic started, "oh… it's about space."

"oo-oo!" Outer bounced up and down.

"You will wait until the question is asked and the multiple choices read out. Got it, Outer?" Elhini warned making Outer pout.

"what is the closest galaxy to the milky way?" Classic asked, "a: the andromeda, b: the black eye, c: the cosmos redshift seven, or d: the bode's"

Outer slammed his fist into the button, only to hit Fell's hand instead.

"a: the andromeda," Fell answered and then looking at Outer who gave an ungodly scream, "and oww!"

"that was mine!" Outer screeched.

"welp, should have been faster, nerd." Fell shrugged.

"okay smarty pants…" Outer growled, "how. far. is. it."

Fell stood up, crossed his arms and got in Outer's face and grinned.

"approximately 780 kiloparsec, which is about 2.5 million lightyears from earth." Fell smirked.

"you know what…" Outer started to summon a blaster only to get yelled at by Elhini.

"Outer!" She warned.

"next question," Classic stated before another fight broke out, "if 3x-y=12, what is the value of 8^x over 2^y? a: 2^12, b: 4^4, c: 8^2, or d: no solution."

The Sans-es looked at each other trying to figure it out, then Blaster hit the button.

 ** _"_** ** _a: 2^12,"_** Blaster said quietly.

Elhini gave a confused look towards Blaster, "What did you say?"

"oh, he said a: 2^12, and your right by the way." Classic confirmed the answer.

"You can understand him?" Elhini asked.

"WELL YEAH… WE ALL CAN, IT'S KIND OF OUR ORGIN LANGUAGE," Blueberry answered.

"You mean wingdings?" Elhini said curiously.

 ** _"_** ** _exactly! only they can speak regularly and i can't,"_** Blaster frowned, making Elhini confused on what he said.

"HE SAID HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN'T SPEAK LIKE WE DO." Blueberry translated.

"Okay Blue, you can be the translator for Blaster then," Elhini confirmed.

"but why can't we translate for him?" Fell asked.

"Because I don't trust any of you but Blue." Elhini glared.

"aw you don't trust me to translate?" Classic whined.

"Especially you!" Elhini chuckled, "Okay let's continue, shall we?"

The game continued to go on with a few rages from Outer, when Ink decided to go in for the kill.

"hey elhini?" Ink asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yes Inky?" Elhini looked down towards Ink.

"could i ask the next one?"

"Uh sure," Elhini gave the card to Ink who grinned.

"yooo fell, this one's for you," Ink gave a wicked smile towards Fell.

"bring it on dork," Fell egged on.

Ink grabbed Blueberry and pointed at him, "do you think this dude is adorable? a: yes, b:definitely, c: absolutely, or d: heck yeah!"

"he's as adorable as a fu-"

"FELL!" Elhini snapped.

"-king disheveled amalgamate!" Fell snarled, ignoring Elhini's warning.

"Inky, that wasn't even what the card…" Elhini started only to get cut off by Blueberry's squeal of pure joy.

"YOU THINK I'M ADORABLE!" he squealed, grabbing Fell and nearly breaking the other Sans' back with his hug.

"no. shut up. stop hugging me!" Fell said trying but failing to shove Blueberry off.

"there you have it folks. fell thinks blue is adorable!" Ink cackled.

" ** _don't you think we should help him?_** " Blaster asked Ink.

"nah, he'll be fine," Ink replied only to mutter something under his breath, "revenge is oh so sweet."

 ** _"_** ** _what'd you say?"_** Blaster asked.

"nothin'." The young artist smiled.

"Inky I love you… but sometimes you can be a brat." Elhini shook her head.

"yeah i know," Ink grinned stretching placing his hand behind his head.

 **Next time in SansMania, simple math for you guys. Sans-es+Flour+Water+Lasers=Bad Time! Any who if you guys have any ideas for this story** ** _please_** **share them. SHARING IS CARING!**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it! -Air-Jack Prime :P**


	3. Chapter 3:You Wanna Have a Bath Time?

**Flour and Water and Lasers OH MY! Any who Chapter 3 coming at ya!**

 **Note: that CAPS is how Blueberry speaks because he is a Swap, so he speaks like Papyrus does. Also** ** _"bold italic"_** **is how all skeletons can speak, but Blaster Sans it's the only language he can speak.**

Chapter Three:

You Wanna Have a Bath Time?

Noon rolled along and the two Primes set the San-es on the floor in the living room. They had to go work on some outside chores and thought the living room would be the only place the trouble makers wouldn't cause any trouble… boy were they wrong.

"Okay we just have to take care of the outside animals and we'll be right back," Elhini stated.

"Blue, you're in charge," Air-Jack ordered.

"why not me? i'm the original," Classic protested.

"BUT IM THE OLDEST!" Blueberry confirmed.

"blue, aren't you a swap? which technically means, that you're the youngest. so i should be in charge." Ink smirked

"woah, woah, woah, dork. i'm the toughest so i should be in charge." Fell stated.

"UH NO… I HAVE MORE HP THAN ALL OF YOU PUT TOGETHER," Blueberry corrected.

 ** _"_** ** _but I'm the tallest, so that should leave me in charge,"_** Blaster said making the girls look at each other and shrug.

"tails don't count, blast." Ink crossed his arms.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm still taller than all of you though."_** Blaster lowered his tail.

"you're all wrong. i'm the smartest so i'm in charge!" Outer stated.

"book smart, not street smart nerd," Fell smirked.

"you know what fell…" Outer started to form a blaster towards Fell.

"Outer, no blasters." Elhini warned making Outer growl.

"yOu aLl arE a BuNCh oF d-D-dirty gLi-i-ItchEs," Error laughed.

"tibia-honest i'm the first sans so don't be callin' me a glitch, mr. ocd dictator!" closed his right eye making the left flicker teal.

"o-O-oCd-D-d D-d-DicT-t-TatOR? i-I-is T-T-thAt tHe B-b-BeSt YoU Ca-An d-D-dO, L-l-LaZy b-B-bUm." Error snarked.

"lazy bum…" Classic hummed, "haven't been called that yet. but, is that the best ya can come up with, o articulate one?"

"y-Y-Ou w-W-waNnA H-h-HavE a B-BaD T-tiMe?" Error glared having blue strings form around his hand.

"buddy i came up with that saying," Classic clapped his hands together then having flames dance around his left hand and bringing it closer to his eye and grinned, "bring it."

"Okay you two, that's enough." Elhini grabbed the two Sans-es by the hoodies making each growl, "No fighting in the house."

"can we take it outside?" Classic looked up at his human.

"No!" Elhini growled.

"See this is why Blue is charge," Air-Jack stated, "All of you would kill each other before we got back. Come on El."

* * *

The two Primes walked out of the house and began working on chores, which made the munchkins very bored. Outer turned off his gravity and floated to the window only to see Elhini squirt Air-Jack with the hose. Air-Jack gave a glare and yelled at her sister only egging Elhini on causing her to squirt her again. Outer came back down from the window and laid on the ground with the others. Error began to bang his head against the wall, Classic took a nap, Blaster tried take Blue's bandanna, which left Fell and Ink trying to play a card game.

"i'm booored." Fell whined throwing his cards down.

"i'm hunnngry." Ink replied also throwing his cards down.

"nice to meet ya bored and hungry, i'm sans…sans the skeleton," Classic chuckled.

"why I oughta…" Fell glared forming a blaster, only to be surrounded by bones.

"NO BLASTERS IN THE HOUSE." Blueberry warned making the bones form around Fell.

Fell growled and both him and Ink exchanged looks and grinned at Blueberry. Blueberry was surrounded by teal light only to be lifted up in the air.

"HEY, HEY GUUUYSS! COME ON THAT'S NOT FAIR, COME ON GUUUYS! PUT ME DOWN!" Blueberry whined only for the duo to grin even bigger, "GENTLY! PUT ME DOWN GENTLY!"

"dang it! he found a loop hole." Ink pouted setting Blueberry down with a _oof_.

"i didn't know blueberries can fly?" Outer chuckled, "hey you know the kitchen is right there, right?"

"BUT THE HUMANS SAID TO STAY IN THE ROOM," Blueberry reminded.

"technically we would be," Ink smiled getting a nod from the rest of the Sans-es.

"WELL I DON'T THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA, BUT IF ITS STILL THE ROOM… I GUESS IT WOULDN'T HURT THEN," Blueberry justified.

* * *

The Sans party made their way to the kitchen and began to look around.

"hey guys look!" Outer gleamed, "a pantry! there has to something good in there!"

They made their way inside the pantry and found something on the shelf that looked good. Outer turned off his gravity and making his way to a container with white powdery stuff.

"hey i found something i can't lift it though. i need some assistance please." Outer smiled.

The Sans-es surrounded the container where Outer was and began to bring it down. Suddenly Blaster felt something itch is nose. He held his breath and praying that it would go away… no such luck. Blaster let out a monstrous sneeze which scared the rest of the party into losing concentration and dropping the container, making it shatter spilling the white powder everywhere. Each Sans-es was covered in the powder head to toe.

"geeze blast, i didn't know you had that in you," Ink chuckled examining himself, "what is this stuff?"

 ** _"_** ** _Flour?"_** Blaster asked, then smiling and began to roll around in it.

"WE'RE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE! WHY DID I LET YOU GUYS CONVINCE ME THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?" Blueberry panicked.

"put a cork in it scaredy bones," Fell huffed taking some flour and making a ball throwing it at Classic, "classic, think fast!"

Classic saw it and teleported out of the way making the flour-ball drill Error right in the back of the head. Error twirled right around only to get again by Ink's flour-ball.

"oopsie," Ink smiled, "my bad."

"oH i-I-it'S oN yOu d-D-DiRTy LiTTle g-G-gLitCH!" Error growled blue strings in hands, the war was on.

* * *

The girls walked in soaking wet from their 'little' water fight only to see the Sans-es were gone. They walked farther in to be greeted with a war cry and a loud thud in the pantry. They walked towards the kitchen only to see the kitchen floor covered in flour and a little flour-ball fight in the midst.

"What in the world is going on in here?!" Air-Jack demanded making the trouble makers freeze.

"Wha… How…Blue?" Elhini stammered.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" The littlest Sans held his hand above is head in surrender, "INK AND FELL STARTED IT! THEY WERE GOING TO USE BLASTERS IN THE HOUSE, I WAS ONLY TRY TO STOP THEM! THEN ALL A SUDDEN I WAS SUSSENDED IN THE AIR…"

"I thought I saw something flying in the house." Air-Jack laughed.

"AND THEN I TOLD THEM TO PUT ME DOWN, BUT GENTLY, THEN OUTER SAID THERE WAS A KITCHEN AND INK SAID WE SHOULD CHECK IT OUT. I SAID WE HAD TO STAY IN THE ROOM, THEN INK SAID WE WOULD TECHNICALLY WOULD STILL BE IN THE ROOM IF WE WENT UP THERE. SO WE ENDED UP IN THE PANTRY AND THEN THEY TRIED TO GET A CONTAINER DOWN, BUT BLASTER SNEEZED AND THEY DROPPED IT MAKING IT SHATTER AND GOING EVERYWHERE. THEN FELL THREW A FLOUR BALL AT CLASSIC BUT IT HIT ERROR INSTEAD. THEN INK THREW ANOTHER AT ERROR, THEN THIS HAPPENED!" Blueberry sucked in oxygen then plopped down.

Elhini sighed, "Can't leave you guys like this. Guess you guys are going to have a bath time."

* * *

In the Bathroom…

"El the tub's ready! Start herding them to the bathroom," Air-Jack yelled.

Soon Elhini came in with the messy little ones right behind her.

"Okay who's first?" Elhini turned to the Sans-es closing the door behind them making them jump.

The Sans-es stepped back leaving Blaster in front of them.

"Well Blast looks like you getting it first," Air-Jack picked Blaster up who squirmed in her hands.

 ** _"_** ** _no please! i'm fine! I don't need a bath!"_** Blaster pleaded as he was dropped in to the bath.

Bubbles surrounded Blaster as he started to spazz, then a bubble floated towards his face and popped. The tallest Sans blinked in surprise. He moved his finger towards another bubble and popped it, he smiled in amazement. Soon Classic, Blueberry, and Outer joined him to get cleaned, which only the three ring leaders of mischief.

"no way i'm getting in there!" Ink protested crossing his arms while being picked up by Air-Jack.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"it will take all the color off. then i'm not me." Ink explained.

"aw poor baby, suck it up princess!" Fell mocked, making Ink growled as he was dropped into the sudsy water.

"Alright Fell, your turn." Elhini reached for him only to almost getting her finger bit off

Elhini glared at him and snatched him up by the back of the neck.

"Bite me… and that will be the last time you will _ever_ do." She threatened as she dropped him in the water.

"Alright Error, you're last." Air-Jack picked up the dark complected one who gave a glitchy growl while being put in the water.

Air-Jack began to wash Error when she noticed white patches on him. She began to scrub harder revealing more white, but quickly turned back to black. She continued to scrub and scrub only to earn a yelp from her victim.

"h-H-hUmAN!" Error yelled, "iF yOu s-s-ScrUB aNy H-h-HaRdER i WiLl d-D-DiSoLVe!"

"Sorry Error," she apologized, "but you're white like the others… care to share why?"

Error shifted uncomfortably in the water refusing to meet his human's eyes.

"Tell me when you feel like it then." She smiled picking him up and drying him off.

After all of the Sans-es where dried the Primes had a little difficulty trying to decide which Sans was who. Lining them up against the wall they started the process of deciphering.

"Okay this one is Blue, because he's the shortest." Air-Jack poked Blue's ribcage only to get a giggle from him.

"MWEHEHEH! HUUMANN! STOP IT!" Blue laughed smacking Air-Jack's finger away.

She smiled and handed him his battle body.

"Okay, this is Blaster, and this one is Error." She pointed at the two having Elhini hand them their clothes.

"Only four left," Elhini huffed looking at the rest of the Sans-es who were the exact the same height, "Now what do we do?"

She gave her little sister an evil grin, "Hey AJ, we need them to open their mouths a bit, Fell has a gold tooth."

"Okay," Air-Jack shrugged pointing her finger only to pull it back, "Wait what?! Why me?"

"Oh it won't hurt _that_ much, come on we don't have all day." Elhini smiled only to receive a glare from her sister.

Air-Jack ran to her room, then came back with a pencil. She carefully held the pencil next to each mouth until it landed in front of one who bit the pencil in half.

"Found him!" She yelled as Elhini handed Fell his clothes.

* * *

They figured out who the rest of them were then took them back into the living room. Elhini sat in her chair typing away on her laptop, while Air-Jack played with her cat with a laser, which caught the attention of Blaster instead. Blaster's eyes grew as he watched the red dot intently as his tail twitched.

 ** _"_** ** _bet you ten bucks that he'll blast a hole in the floor."_** Fell nudged Ink.

 ** _"_** ** _bet you ten bucks they'll yell at him before he forms one."_** Ink grinned as they continued to watch Blaster eyes' grow bigger and bigger.

Blaster grew more and more restless while watching the dot go in circles. He tried to fight back the urge to get it, but his will power began to crumble. He began to shake only to catch the eyes of other Sans-es.

 ** _"_** ** _heya blaster,"_** Classic looked at the tallest Sans, who's tail twitched, making a clicking sound, **_"you okay buddy?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _must. destroy. the evil red dot!"_** Blaster lunged at the dot only to miss it.

"What did he say?" Elhini looked up from her laptop.

"I…I HAVE NO IDEA… SOMETHING ABOUT A RED DOT?" Blueberry shrugged.

Blaster shook his head only to see that upstart of a cat chasing _his_ red dot. He steals from others, but _NO ONE_ stole from him. He began to growl and shake uncontrollably watching the cat chase _his_ red dot. Air-Jack got up and went to the kitchen, which left Blaster to engage in his plans.

 ** _"_** ** _raaahhh!"_** Blaster lunged at the cat and hissed, **_"my red dot! mine!"_**

The cat jumped and looked at the angry little Sans then ran under the coffee table keeping his eyes on the Sans.

 ** _"_** ** _oo didn't see that comin'."_** Ink winced.

Air-Jack came back and so did the little red dot. Blaster began to chase the red dot. Air-Jack smiled as she saw her Sans chasing the laser. Blaster lunged on top of the dot cupping his hands where the do was.

 ** _"_** ** _finally! victory is mine?"_** Blaster smiled but it quickly faded to see the red dot wasn't there.

He growled only to see the dot on the wall in the hallway. Blaster arched his back and sprinted to the dot which made a quick turn to the other side making Blaster skid on the wooden floor into the wall. That was it. The dot _must_ die! Blaster approached the red dot only to feel burning rage toward it. He could feel the heat of the gaster blaster in his ribcage. Elhini looked up only to see a _very_ ticked off Blaster looking at a small red dot.

"AJ… turn off the laser." Elhini said calmly keeping her eyes on Blaster.

"What, Wh… oh." Air-Jack saw what sister was talking about.

Blaster arched his back getting on all fours and shaking uncontrollably. She turned off the laser. She didn't want to see _her_ baby in pain no one would. Blaster huffed in relief, slowly gaining control of himself. He looked up at his human like nothing happened.

Air-Jack picked Blaster up, "You okay?" she whispered to him.

 ** _"_** ** _wha-what do you mean?"_** Blaster gave her a confused look.

Air-Jack guessed on what he said by his look of confusion, "Nothin' just making sure you're okay," she brought him up to her chest as he began to purr and fall asleep.

 **My poor baby! I hate to see him in pain *squeezes Blaster* but I thought it would be better for the story. He doesn't remember much when he starts to change, but oh well. Thinking about having Elhini taking some special San-es to work and maybe a nightmare for someone *rubs hands together* well we'll find out next chapter! Any who if you guys have any ideas for this story** ** _please_** **share them. SHARING IS CARING!**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it! -Air-Jack Prime :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Dreams

**Hello sorry haven't posted since Friday, but I think this is the longest chapter I've written. Welp, here's chapter four comin' at ya!**

 **NOTES:**

 **CAPS is how Blueberry speaks because he is a Swap, so he speaks like Papyrus does.**

 ** _"_** ** _bold italic"_** **is how all skeletons can speak, but Blaster Sans it's the only language he can speak.**

 ** _'_** ** _apostrophes with italic'_** **are thoughts.**

Chapter Four:

Bad Dreams

"yOu rEMemBeR tHiS p-P-pLaCE DoN'tC-c-ChA," a dark glitching voice chuckled.

Sans whimpered as he looked around. It was the Judgement Hall, it was the last hallway before the throne room. Papyrus was supposed to be at the end of this hallway!

"P-PLEASE DON'T H-HURT…" Sans began to beg, only to feel the grip tighten on his soul, making him stop talking.

"yOu w-W-wANt hIm To LiVE d-D-doN'T yOu?" the voice asked, "tHeN i sUggEsT yOu S-shUT uP!"

The two continued to walk down the Judgment Hallway until they saw a figure standing in the middle of the hallway.

"heh. i know you're there," the figure said, "come on out. don't be shy."

It was Papyrus! Sans tried to warn his older brother, only to have his voice fail him.

"hEh HeH, cOMe oN. wE b-B-boTH kNOw I hAVEn'T beEN S-s-ShY." The voice smiled proceeding to walk closer to his brother.

Papyrus gasped as the voice walked into the light. Sans looked at the voice that held him captive, i-it was him! Or _was_ him… it looked a lot like.

"s-san… no." Papyrus glared, "whatever you are. You _aren't sans_."

Sans wanted so bad to run into his brother's arm and weep, but all he could do was watch in horror.

"hEh. i Am vERy MuCh a S-s-SaNs. JuSt nOt tHe onE _yOu_ KNoW. SpEAkiNg oF! i HAve a g-G-gIFt fOr yOu," The 'Sans' sang smiling wickedly, "aAanD… tA-Da!"

Sans restraints pulled him towards the light, "N-NGH! PAPS!"

"…aH hAHahA. tHaT LOoK On YoUr FAcE…" Error laughed, "WhEN e-E-eVEryOnE sTarTEd DisAPp-peArInG. I beT yOu beLIvED YouR BRo dIEd! bUt n-N-nOPe! hE's BEen hANgiN' oUt wiTH Lil oLD mE."

Papyrus bowed his head then looked at Sans with grief. Sans struggled against the restrains, but nothing happened.

"…why did you come to our universe… wh-why kill everyone?" Papyrus looked at Error, "in some timeline… aren't they your friends?"

Error looked surprised at Papyrus, "WHat?"

Sans watched as Error's face go from a surprised look into a hard evil smile.

"yOu a-A-arEn'T aNYthInG bUT _DiRTy GLitCheS iN tHE MuLTivERse._ aN aWEfuL eRRor i pLAn tO _CoRReCt."_ Error clutched his fist.

Sans shifted uncomfortable he didn't like how Error called him and Paps glitches. And what was a _Multiverse_?

"nOw hERe's hOw tHIs g-G-gaME iS goNNa gO dOWn." Error started, "R-r-rIghT NoW… your B-bRothEr is _aLiVE_! YaY! yoU'Re _S-sO HaPPy_! bUT. iF yOu tRY anYThiNg _S-s-StuPid_ iT'Ll mAKe mE _MaD._ "

Sans could feel his soul beat around in his ribcage.

"aND if I GeT _MaD,_ ThESe LitTLe _bLuE StrInGs_ oF mInE MiGHt A-aCciDEntALlY," Error's eyes darkened as he smiled, " _SHaTTer hIs POoR soUL tO PieCEs."_

The strings got tighter around is soul making Sans groan in pain, which caught Papyrus's attention. Papyrus looked at him than back at Error and glared.

"… so what. did you come here with my bro… just for a final fight with me before you erase my world?" Papyrus clenched his teeth.

"w-W-wHaT? hAHa. nO!" Error laughed, "i'M _hARdLy sO BARbarIC!"_

Sans's soul turned black as he lost control over his own body.

"No…" Error shrugged, "i CaMe HeRE wITh yOUr bRO…"

Sans gasped being forced to form his bone attack. He didn't want to hurt his brother, he tried to fight back but failed. He groaned as the bones lifted from the ground aiming at Papyrus.

 _'_ _PLEASE, OH PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME KILL MY BROTHER!'_ Sans begged in his mind.

"sO HE coULd HaVe _H-h-HiS_ fInaL fiGHt wItH _You."_ Error smirked sending Sans to the ground with bones ready to fire.

His brother's eyes widened as he raised his hands readying the bones to fire.

"sans…" Papyrus said in alarm.

"PAPYRUS… PLEASE…R-RUN!" Sans's right eye glowed with teal, as he formed two Gaster Blasters began to charge.

Papyrus gasped as he teleported out of the way before the Blasters blasted where he was standing. Sans tried to scream but nothing came out. Error was in control of everything. All he could do was watch his brother avoid his attacks. His brother's left eye burned orange with anger not at Sans though… but at Error.

"hEh HeH… wOoOw… yOu LoOK mAaAd." Error chuckled as Sans formed another round of bones attacks, "aH hEHeH! wANt tO LEarN sOMethInG _FuN?_ iT hAs To d-D-dO wiTH yOUr unIVeRSe!"

 _'_ _STOP! STOP PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!'_ Sans began to cry as his Blaster charged once more.

"BefoRe eRaDIcaTiNg a unIVeRSe, i l- _LoVE_ eXAmiNiNG iTs _C-cODe,"_ Error started while Sans's bone attack shot at Papyrus who dodged, for a lazy-bum he could move fast.

"yOUr unIvERsE iN PArtiCuLaR, wAs _vERy_ CuRioUs! W-w-WoULd yOu LiKE tO knOw the p-P-prObaBiLIty oF a UNivErsE LiKe yOUrs EXisTiNg?" Error asked, "a PrPbaBiLIty oF o-O-oNe dIvIDeD bY 9,109,043,495."

Sans's Blasters shot at Papyrus again who only teleported out of the way again. His brother's left eye and hand danced with orange flames.

 _"_ _THaT's sIMpLy a FrEak aCcIdeNt. IsN't IT? yOU'rE aLl AcCiDEnTs."_ Error continued.

Papyrus growled as he began to shake. Sans wanted to stop, he wanted to be a part of the royal guard with Alphys, he wanted to hear Undyne explain a complex formula he had no idea about, he wanted to go back to Snowdin to their house, he wanted everything to back to the way it is. But most of all he wanted to sit on the couch curled up next to Papyrus, having his brother's arm protectively around him. The only problem was he didn't know how to stop this madness.

" _tHerE shOULd onLy Be oNE UNiVerSe…"_ Error growled, "anD yOU'rE jUsT a BLip oN tHE rAdAR. _UnWAntED StaTIC._ i MeAN… whO woULd miSS yOu?"

Papyrus clenched his fist ready to summon an attack, when Sans gained a little control of his body back.

"P-PAPS… WAIT…" Sans stuttered tears streamed his cheek, "IT… IT'S OKAY. I'M _OKAY…_ "

The strings tightened on his soul making him bite down a scream of pain.

"BUT… I CAN'T _STOP_ HIM SO… _PLEASE J-JUST RUN._ " Sans begged his brother, "DON'T… I- _I CAN'T._ DON'T LET ME KILL YOU."

His brother's face looked surprised, he didn't want to kill Papyrus, but he didn't know how long he had before Error took control again.

"sans! but… i can't leave you!" Papyrus panicked, "not h-here… not with _him_!"

Sans gave a little smile at his brother. He always tried to protect him, but now it was his turn to return the favor.

"MAYBE HE WON'T KILL ME. MAYBE…" Sans looked down, "M-MAYBE… HE JUST… NEEDS SOMEONE TO TALK TO?"

Error gasped as the strings went slack, which made Sans turn around in surprised gaining control of his body again.

"… IS THAT IT?" Sans asked, "DO YOU NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO…?"

"hAHahA…" Error chuckled then gave a small smile, "yOu wANt… tO TaLK?"

"Y-YEAH. I DO WANT TO TALK. MAYBE IT CAN HELP US BOTH? MAYBE… WE COULD BE FRIENDS?" Sans smiled and walked closer to his captor.

"sans… wait! don't get near him!" Papyrus yelled.

"TRUST ME PAPYRUS I GOT THIS." Sans turned around and gave a reassuring smile to his brother, "YOU KNOW… YOU CAN TALK TO ME. TO DO SUCH TERRIABLE THINGS… YOU'VE REALLY GOT TO BE HURTING. RIGHT?"

Error looked at his feet and smiled.

"hEh. YEaH. yOU'rE rIghT, It WoULd bE NiCE…" Error smiled as his eyes darkened, " _To HaVE soMEonE nEw tO hang ARounD WItH!"_

Sans heard his brother gasped. He turned around to see Papyrus's eye flare orange and form blasters.

"enough!" Papyrus yelled charging the blasters.

"P-PAPYRUS! WAIT… DON'T! IM GETTING TO HIM! I'M…" Sans was cut off by the loud blast above him.

Sans looked up and saw the strings that suspended him disintegrate. He was free!

"uH-Oh." Error started, but was cut off by a kick to the chest from Papyrus.

"P-PAPS? I WAS REACHING HIM! I-I WAS…"Sans stomped his foot, only to get cut off by Papyrus.

"sans. listen. go hide okay?" Papyrus asked.

"B-BUT… PAP…" Sans stuttered.

"just." Papyrus said sternly only to sigh and lower his head, "just. do it. okay?"

Blue string whipped out followed by a dark uncontrollable laugh, Papyrus's eyes widened. That was not a good sign.

"go… go now!" Papyrus told him again.

Sans couldn't move. He was frozen with fear. He didn't want anything to happen to his brother.

"now!" Papyrus demanded.

Sans turned around and sprinted nearly tripping over his own feet. The laugh grew louder and louder. He dived behind a pillar, holding his head between his hands. Why was this happening? He poked his head around the pillar to see what was going on. The other Sans shot a blaster at Papyrus who dodged. Papyrus returned the blast, only for the other Sans to teleport out of the way.

"hEHehE." The other Sans laughed charging his blaster, "mIsSeD m-M-mE bY a… ThREad."

The blaster shot and Papyrus rolled out of the way.

 _'_ _Why. Why does he have to do this?'_ Sans thought, _'I CAN'T FIGHT BACK, I USED ALL MY ENERGY ON PAPYRUS. PLEASE. PLEASE DON'T KILL PAPS!'_

Sans began to cry as he continued to watch the horror. Papyrus lunged at Error, but only to get tangled in blue strings.

"eNoUgH." The other Sans yelled, kicking the tangled skeleton in the chest, sending him to the ground.

Sans gasped and began to tremble.

"HeHhEhHeH…" Error laughed bones in hands, "yOu _sEAm_ a LittLE _TieD Up_ … hEh."

Sans froze, he couldn't turn away from the horror.

"dON't LoOK suRP-p-PriSeD…i'M aLwAys ThE onE _PulLinG thE stRinGS…"_ The other Sans laughed, as he leaned back with the bone in hand about to strike.

Sans turned around facing away from his brother's execution. His hands clenching his head.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY P-PAPS… NO NO NO. P-PAPS… NOOOO," Sans wept.

Sans continued to weep only to hear nothing. No strike, no bones cracking, just nothing. He turned around to see that Papyrus was still alive, but Error holding the bone above Papyrus's head.

"…heh. i was wondering… if maybe you were holding back." Papyrus gave a slight smile, "i guess i was right. you're still a sans, after all."

Error began to shake.

"that's why you possessed my bro. right? because despite everything," Papyrus continued, "you're still _you_. and we're still brothers. no matter the universe… you still can't hurt me."

Error was quiet for a moment and sighed.

"y-Y-yOu DOn'T knOW wHaT yOU'rE t-T-taLKinG about." Error growled.

"you're right. i'm only guessing," Papyrus shrugged, "my bro… my sans. he believes there is good in everyone. And… i want to believe that, too."

Papyrus stood up in front of the trembling captor. Sans began to feel sorry for Error.

"i don't know what happened to you, or your timeline." Papyrus looked down at his feet, "but… i'm willing to bet anything. you had friends and family there who loved you. right?"

The bones fell out of Error's hands, and he began to cry.

"…and… if i ever saw my bro like this… because i love him with all my heart." Papyrus looked up as his left eye glowed with orange light and growled, "I would never leave him to _suffer like this_."

The other Sans gasped leaping out of the way losing a slipper, and fell against the wall. Sans watched as the wall began to deteriorate, forming a white void in the wall. The other Sans stumbled out into the void. Sans stood up and walked over towards his brother.

"hey!" Papyrus shouted after him, "buddy… is that where you come from…heh. you can't kill everyone i love and just _run_."

The other Sans smirked and turned around to face the two brothers.

"…yOU'rE riGHt." Error smiled having blue strings shoot out of his hands.

The strings lashed around Sans as he gave a yelp. Before Papyrus could move, Sans was yanked towards Error.

"N-NGH! NO!" Sans let out a cry reaching for his brother.

He couldn't lose him again, and not to the same being.

"sans!" Papyrus stumbled after him trying to grab him and pull him back.

"P-PAPYRUS!" Sans cried out.

"no! not him! Anything but _him_!" his brother cried teleporting towards the now closing void.

Sans could only see parts of his brother.

"take me! take me instead!" Papyrus reached his hand towards the void.

"aH hAHa… i DOn't wAnT _YoU_." Error chuckled, "yOu wANt hIm BaCK?"

"PAPYRUS!" Sans screamed trying to break free from his bonds.

"t-T-tHEn cOmE _FInD mE_." Error laughed.

"PAPYRUS! H-HELP ME!" Sans wept the void closed leaving his brother and him separated forever.

* * *

Blueberry shot up, tears streamed his face. He looked around the room to see that he was in Air-Jack's room. Blaster was curled up sleeping next to Air-jack's head, while Fell and Error slept next to her legs. Blueberry looked at Error who stole Fell's part of the blanket. Blueberry kept an eye on Error as he slipped out of Air-Jack's room and into Elhini's. He crawled up to her head.

"H-HUMAN?" He whispered earning a groan from the sleeping authoress, "H-H-HUMAN?"

"Blue?" Elhini croaked," What are you doing in here?"

"I-I HAD A BAD DREAM," Blueberry looked down at his feet, "CAN I SLEEP WITH YOU?"

"Come here." Elhini moved making room for him.

Blue laid down next to Elhini and began to sob.

"Blue what's a matter?" Elhini asked stroking the back of his head.

"I-I M-MISS PAPS… I W-WANT TO G-GO HOME T-TO PAPS," Blueberry said between sobs, "W-WHERE IS P-PAPS?"

Elhini's heart sank. She wanted to help Blueberry so bad but she didn't know what to say.

"Shhh, it's okay. We'll find him okay. We'll find him." She reassured him.

"PR-PROMISE?" Blueberry looked up at her.

"Promise." She said.

Blueberry's sobs became quieter as he drifted to sleep. Elhini didn't know how she was going to his Papyrus back. But she was going to do everything in her power to find him.

* * *

The Next Morning…

Air-Jack was sitting on the couch eating breakfast when Elhini walked in and sat next her.

"Hey what's a matter with Blue?" Air-Jack asked, "He wasn't in the room when I woke up."

"He had a nightmare last night and came to me," Elhini rubbed the back of her head.

"Sooo, what was it about?"

"He wouldn't tell me all he told he wanted…" Elhini got quiet looking at her feet.

"El, what he tell you?" Air-Jack sat up looking at the eldest.

"He… he wants Papyrus." Elhini bowed her head.

"Oh." Air-Jack leaned back into the couch.

The girls didn't know how to get the Papyrus-es to their Sans-es, they were sent to the Primes a month ago.

"How do we do that then?" Air-Jack broke the silence between the two.

"I may have an idea," Elhini looked at her sister, "but it's going to be very difficult."

 **Okay I said last chapter that this chapter was going to have some stowaways in it we someone goes to work. But the dream turned out to be longer than expected. BUT next chapter will be in two parts, the work sequence and an unexpected arrival. We'll find out next chapter! Any who if you guys have any ideas for this story** ** _please_** **share them. SHARING IS CARING!**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it! -Air-Jack Prime :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Days Part One

**Hello everyone, Elhini Prime here, as most of you know, I'm Air-Jack's big sister. I told my own readers that I would write a chapter for her about two of these little hobbit sized skeletons sneaking into my workplace. So, uh, instead of writing the second chapter of** ** _Sans Fear_** **I've been working on this. Anyway, I'll shut it so that you all can read and enjoy…well…you guys kinda know me for the darker more serious stuff (please see** ** _Sans Mercy_** **for that! Heheh) but I** ** _am_** **capable of writing fluff and happy stuff, not torture. This is a two part chapter, Air-Jack's working on her end of the deal while I write this. As a result, me writing Error's voice is a** ** _bit_** **different than Air-Jack's…mainly because I like to be a little creative with things (why do you think Ink Sans is** ** _mine_** **?).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Blueberry speaks in all caps because he is a Swap (quite literally the Papyrus of the group). Error has some caps because he glitches.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Blaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Blaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so Blueberry translates for him for Air-Jack and Me (*cough* ignore the fact that we're writing this *cough*)**

Chapter 5

(Bad Days Part One)

The Authoress and Her Work

"AJ, I need you to take care of them while I'm at work," Elhini stated, dropping her backpack on the couch before wandering up to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"But I've got basketball!" Air-Jack sputtered, only to get a glare from her sister.

"I've taken off days to babysit them, _your turn_ ," came the frosty reply, as Elhini unclasped the blue and silver-runed cloak from around her neck and put on a dark blue hoodie, pulling up the hood so that it hid her face, "AJ, in case you've forgotten, I need the money for college,"

Air-Jack gave a sigh.

"Fine, I'll tell coach I'm sick," she grumbled, watching as the Sans-es almost paraded into the living room, "Aw, who am I kidding? I'm going to enjoy this,"

* * *

While the two sisters talked, no one noticed two small figures, one dressed in brown with colorful splashes of ink and paint splattering his clothes and the other dark with red, yellow and blue accents, climbing up onto the couch and looking at Elhini's backpack with interest.

"i know she put it in here somewhere…" Ink muttered, opening the flap of the backpack and crawling in.

"Put wh-wh **A** t wher- **r-** **r** -re?" Error growled, only to give a sharp snarl as Ink's hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the dark interior.

"her laptop, duh,"

Error gave a sigh as Ink's eyes blazed, illuminating the dark interior with an almost green light from both his teal and gold eyes.

"aha!" Ink beamed crawling up to a slender, black object and attempting to open it.

 _"_ _I'll see you all soon,"_ came Elhini's voice as the backpack suddenly shifted, throwing both Sans-es to the bottom, Ink crashing into the stomach of his rival and making Error shove him off with a snarl, _"Don't blow up the house, ok?"_

There was a zipping sound and the backpack went crazy, getting whipped around only to smash down onto something and jolting the two skeletons pretty hard.

"Ni **ce** _go_ -o-O- **O-** **oin** g _g_ _ **eni**_ _u-u-_ _us_!" Error snapped, "N **O** w wE' **re** st- **T-t-** tu _CK_ **he-E-** Re!"

Ink just shrugged as a low roaring sound came into being, making both Sans-es jump and look around. Music started to play and they heard a female voice singing along with it. Ink gave a wry grin.

"she never told us she could sing," he grinned, ignoring the glare Error was giving him.

"L **et'** s ju ** _S_** t fo-C- **C** -cus on gET-t **-t-** tiNG _o-O-O-o_ _ **u**_ _t_ of He **-E-** e _-E-_ re, D **ri** -i **-I** _-I_ -Ipp **y,"**

"oooo, that's a good one, _glitch_ ,"

Error gave a snarl and leaped at his rival, causing the artist to yelp, only to start scratching and biting back at the puppet master. All of a sudden, the backpack shifted and the zipper opened, letting brilliant sunlight filter through the interior.

"Oh. My. God," came a familiar voice and the two Sans-es stopped fighting, Ink biting Error's arm while Error stuck his arm in Ink's eyesocket while having a string yank Ink's leg upwards.

They looked up at Elhini…who did _not_ look amused.

"How did you two…" she started, "When did you…oh you two are in _so_ much trouble!"

She looked at the clock in her car before sighing.

"Stay in the bag, and _don't_ say _anything_ ," she growled, "I'll call AJ and have her come get you…"

She zipped up the backpack and poked the area where the two were ate.

"You two are going to be _have_ or I'm going to _end_ you both, got it?" she ordered as the hot summer day suddenly got really, really cool and the backpack got set down on a ledge, "Not a _word_ ,"

"can you open the zipper a bit?" Ink asked, "i can't breathe!"

Elhini gave a soft growl and opened the zipper just a little bit, looking at the two tiny skeletons. Ink blinked up at the sudden onslaught of light, his yellow star and blue circle pupils flickering into a violet triangle and a blue star as he reopened them.

"Just…just _stay_ here," she ordered, a flicker of stormy greyed blue coming as her eyes flashed, and she left, grabbing an orange lanyard with a key and walking out of the room.

* * *

Elhini grumbled to herself as she walked back into the back hallway of the library to lock the doors. She put her phone up to her ear and dialed her sister.

 _"_ _Uh…yeah?"_ Air-Jack answered after nearly letting her to go voicemail.

"You need to come to the library," Elhini growled.

 _"_ _Um…why?"_

"I've got a few stowaways. You need to get them before they destroy the place,"

 _"_ _I'm…a bit busy…"_ Air-Jack protested right as the sound of something warming up caught her ear, _"Blaster! NO! DON'T…"_

 _ZZZZZZZZ-BOOM!_

 _"_ _ruuuunnnnnn!"_ came a squeal as a low hiss sounded off.

"Was that Outer?" Elhini asked.

There was a loud crash and Air-Jack gave a nervous laugh.

 _"_ _Um, sis, I might need a few minutes…CLASSIC! WHERE'S INK?!"_

"He's here with me!" Elhini snapped, "Him and Error both! You need to come get them!"

 _"_ _I…can't really do that…"_ Air-Jack stammered, _"I…"_

 _"_ _HUUUUUMMMMMMAAAAANNNNNN!"_ came Blueberry's shriek came.

 _"_ _I've gotta go,"_ Air-Jack squeaked, hanging up.

"I've got a _bad_ feeling about this," Elhini muttered, continuing to lock the doors before heading back to the front.

"just a little further…" Ink grunted, rappelling down from the windowsill that Elhini had placed the backpack on.

"Y **-Y-yo** **U** k _No_ W…fo **r A** f-F _-f-fREa_ -a- **a-ki** **ng** m-MA-ma- _a-AR_ -rsh **m** e-E **-E-** E-ello- **o** ** _-O_** _-O_ -ow…yOu **'R** e he-he **a-v** **-** v- _vy!"_ Error growled, holding tight to his strings.

"not my fault that i'm more huggable than you!" Ink snarked.

Error's amber and scarlet eyes flashed and he released the thin blue threads that held Ink off the ground. Ink shrieked as he dropped about two feet to the floor, landing with a thud.

"ow!" Ink snarled, standing upright and rubbing his backside as Error lassoed a book cart and swung down before dismissing the strings, "why'd you do that?"

" **FE** - _e-e_ -lt LI-i- **k-** **ke** i- **T-** _t_ ,"

Ink glared at his rival before reaffirming his grip on his paintbrush and sneaking towards the door. He and Error stopped as they saw Elhini come back, carrying a large, heavy basket filled to the brim with books, CDs and movies. She rubbed her wrist as she set it down before a desk.

"All right, send list is done!" she called, "Anything else you need me to do?"

"No, you can go shelve now," came an older voice as a woman with dark hair looked up from the desk, "Thank you for coming in today, we've been busy,"

"My pleasure!" Elhini smiled, walking towards the back and making Ink and Error scurry towards the book carts, hopping onto one as Elhini _grabbed it_ and wheeled it towards the desk.

She switched it out for a full cart and the two skeletons quickly switched to that cart as Elhini wheeled it across the tile floor and into a lower-ceilinged area full of books and little kids playing and reading. The Authoress continued to a corner and started sorting the books…right as Ink peeked up above the top shelf of the cart.

"whatcha doin'?" he asked, making Elhini squeal and jump nearly five feet vertical.

" _INKY!"_ she hissed, grabbing her hood and pulling it farther over her face, "What are you _doing_? I thought I told you to stay!"

"oh…you meant in the room? i thought you meant with error,"

"…Where is he?" Elhini asked slowly.

" _H_ -He **-E-** Ere," came the low mumble as Error hauled himself up to the shelf next to his rival.

"You two were supposed to stay in the back!" Elhini hissed, hastily looking around, "What if someone sees you?!"

"then we make sure they don't," Ink shrugged, "easy,"

"Says the Sans with bright colors _all over his body_!" Elhini growled, "Just… _go back_ to the room! It'll only be a few hours!"

"yeah…about that…" Ink started, shifting uncomfortably, "I uh…can't teleport like the others can…neither can the glitch,"

Immediately, a pair of blue strings wrapped around Ink's ankle and yanked him off his feet, making him smack into the cart with a loud, metallic bang.

"You alright back there?" one of the librarians asked, making Elhini jump like she'd been stung.

"Yeah!" she squeaked, "Um…saw a spider…sorry for scaring you guys!"

"That's ok!" another replied, "Don't forget, you said you'd help with story time!"

"Be back there in a moment!" Elhini called before giving the two Sans-es a death glare.

" _O_ - **O** -o **oP** s," Error grinned maliciously as Ink staggered to his feet, his purple and blue eyes flashing green and gold triangles and circles as he held onto his paintbrush for support and glared daggers at his rival, "T **he** _y_ s-s-sO **me** t-t- _T-t_ - **T-im** es get _a_ _ **w**_ **a** _y_ fro- **O-o** -m m _E,"_

"oh yeah?" Ink snarled, lifting his paintbrush almost like a javelin, "well sometimes _this_ gets…"

"Alright, that's enough," Elhini snapped, picking both skeletons up by the hoods and giving them a little shake, "I've got to do story time for the little ones. You _stay_ in my pocket, you hear me? And _no_ fighting!"

She gently tucked them into the pockets of her hoodie and walked towards the back of the children's area where a bunch of young kids ranging from toddlers to just under ten years old sat eagerly, waiting for their storyteller to come in.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Elhini smiled as she sat down in a rocking chair, "You guys ready for a story?"

"YAY!" the children cheered, making Ink smile and Error roll his eyes.

"Hmm…what story shall we tell today, huh?" she asked and a child raised her hand.

"What about the two brothers?" she asked.

"Nova and Apollyon?" Elhini asked, "Are you sure, that one is kinda sad,"

"But you tell it so well!" another child whined.

Elhini gave a sigh as the children started whining, wanting the story.

"J- **Ju** _st_ do-O- **O** -o it!" Error groaned, "So t _hE_ y **s-S** -stoP w _h_ iN **in** g!"

He was rewarded with a none-too-gentle whap by the authoress.

"Alright, alright," Elhini finally sighed as she settled down into the chair, "A long time ago, before you all were born, before I was born, before even our ancestors were born, there was a little island in the middle of the sea. On this island lived two brothers, they were fair and beautiful to look at and they loved each other dearly. Their names were Nova and Apollyon. No one knew were the brothers came from, and no one cared, they just knew that the brothers took care of the island, protecting it from the Dark that threatened to destroy it. Nova and Apollyon did everything together, you never found one without the other. Nova was loud and loved being around people, while his brother was more quiet and tended to like being by himself…and his brother of course…but even then, there were times where Apollyon would sneak away.

"One of these times, Apollyon strayed too far from home and from Nova. He…" Elhini sighed, closing her eyes, "He was approached by a stranger in a black cloak and hood that shielded his face from being seen. Apollyon talked with the man, curious about this stranger that he had never seen. He didn't notice that the man was slowly taking him farther and farther from the home and towards the shore of the western side of the island. Nova and Apollyon avoided this side of the island, mainly because the Dark was very strong there and they dared not fight it at night. Apollyon finally managed to catch up to the man…only to get attacked from behind by a mass of shadows. Tricked, Apollyon was helpless against the crushing Dark. His soul, bright as it was, could not hold back the Dark for long…and he fell under its weight, falling unconscious.

"When he awoke, he found himself on the eastern side of the island and found Nova running towards him, frantic and relieved that his brother was alive. Days went by and Apollyon started doubting his brother's judgement on things. Nova was constantly changing how things were, first it was how the water supply got around the island, then it was new foods for dinner, then came the inventions that his brother came up with…but it was when Nova suggested they go in search for new islands that Apollyon snapped. The Dark took over, fueled by Apollyon's wariness and transforming it into something that Nova had never seen. His brother's fair skin and hair turned blacker than night, his bright silver eyes turned scarlet and tendrils of darkness wriggled and writhed around him, corrupting and destroying everything they touched.

"Nova, grieved by his beloved brother's transformation, prepared to do battle against him to protect the people. He picked up a spear and began to fight his only brother, his ideas taking form and coming to his aid. Three days the battle between the brothers raged until finally, Nova pushed his brother over the cliffs separating the eastern half of the island and the western half. The people made the grieving brother king of their half of the island, while Apollyon ruled the western half with just him and his Shadows that would slip over the cliffs and destroy anything that got too close. Nova never forgot his brother…and swore that one day, he would break the curse binding his brother to the Dark,"

Elhini gave a sad smile.

"That day has yet to come, but Nova hasn't given up…because he knows, that somewhere in that crazed creature that takes his brother's form, Apollyon still lives and waits to be rescued,"

She looked up at the clock, giving a slight laugh.

"And that looks like it's all the time we have today," she told the children, making them all whine, "Hey, don't do that…you all know I'll be back again to tell you more stories,"

They cheered and Elhini smiled as they all filed out of the room.

"where'd you hear that story?" came Ink's voice as he poked his head out of her pocket.

"Eh, made it up a while ago," Elhini shrugged, "They liked it…mainly because it has a happy-ish ending,"

"thought so!" Ink beamed, "your creativity gave me a _lot_ of energy, so thanks!"

"I swear, if you go Blueberry Sugar Rush on me…I'm packaging you back up and sending you back to wherever you came from," Elhini teased, tapping the Sans on the skull before opening the door and walking out.

"aw, you love me," Ink smiled.

"I still don't know why," Elhini chuckled as she headed back towards the cart…only to get stopped by a parent.

"You're the one telling my child those stories?" the parent asked.

"Um…yes?" she asked, "Is there a problem sir?"

"You're getting my child to believe in fairy tales, I want you to stop,"

"It's just a story," Elhini told him politely, "I'm sorry if that offends you, sir, it's just…"

"You're how old exactly?"

"I'll be twenty one in a few days," Elhini replied.

"You should be _ashamed_ of yourself," the man scolded, getting a short growl from Ink and Error both, "Someone your age needs to learn to grow up,"

"I…I'm sorry sir," Elhini apologized, "My imagination can get away from me at times. I just…"

"Do society a favor…stop living with your head in the clouds and learn something useful, like being a secretary or something,"

He walked away…right as a blue string tied across his ankle and yanked, making him trip and fall…right into a tray of paint that seemed to magically appear.

Elhini gasped, her pale hands flying to her mouth as the strings disappeared and the paint tray faded away.

"Ne- **E-e** - _x_ t ti **-I-** i- _m_ _e_ …" Error snarled.

"pick on someone else," Ink finished, his duochrome eyes blazing a firm, steady crimson, "not my human,"

Elhini didn't say anything, just looked up at the clock and gave a sigh.

"Let's…go home," she whispered finally, "Shift's over,"

 **So, this would be** ** _my_** **chapter that I wrote. I've been helping Air-Jack with this story and she asked if I could write one with these troublemakers following me to work. The reason why Ink and Error come is because Ink wants to see my laptop and the stories…which I refuse to show him because of a certain uh…route I did. And since Ink thrives off creativity and mine's kinda wild and strong…Error decides Ink can't be that powerful so he's out to destroy the laptop and my stories. They** ** _can_** **get along…just for very short amounts of time. I** ** _did_** **have to tell stories for story time at my job (yes, I work at a library in real life as a shelver) and I had a conversation like that come up…I didn't pick the story, the kids did. Luckily my co-workers came to my rescue as Inky and Error did here. Anyway, Air-Jack's getting ready for** ** _her_** **side of the chapter…so you get to see what that phone call was all about! Put it this way…someone has** ** _breathtaking_** **anger management issues!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**

 **Well looks like Elhini had a lot of fun with this chapter. Next chapter will be the same day but with me and the others Sans-es. Like what El said somebody has some anger issues. Any who if you guys have any ideas for this story** ** _please_** **share them. SHARING IS CARING!**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it! -Air-Jack Prime :P**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Days Part Two

**Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! *cough* Just Kidding! It's Air-Jack, anyway a** ** _Big Thank You_** **to Elhini for letting me rip her away from her stories and writing/helping me with mine.** **Welp, here's chapter six comin' at ya!**

 **NOTES:**

 **CAPS is how Blueberry speaks because he is a Swap, so he speaks like Papyrus does.**

 ** _"_** ** _bold italic"_** **is how all skeletons can speak, but Blaster Sans it's the only language he can speak.**

 ** _'_** ** _apostrophes with italic'_** **are thoughts.**

Chapter Six:

(Bad Days Part Two)

Would You be Scared?

Air-Jack's morning was going great, she didn't have to go workouts and agility training, she could just hang out with her littles Sans-es for the whole day. What could go wrong? But the little monsters had different plans. She left the Sans-es in the living room while she worked in the Kitchen putting dishes away. Fell climbed up in to the rocking chair next to the living room window and saw the laser right next to him and grinned. He was going to have a lot of fun with the Kleptomaniac.

"This is for stealing my slippers," Fell growled as he pressed the button making the red dot come to life.

Blaster was curled up on the pillow a sleep when he heard a evil laugh. He slowly opened his eyes only to see the evil red dot appear in front of him. His eyes narrowed onto the dot. This meant war.

 ** _"_** ** _mine!"_** Blaster gave a battle cry as he lunged at the dot only to run into the wall.

Blaster groaned rubbing his head only to find the dot right above him. Blaster growled jumping trying to reach where the dot was. It seemed to just be out of his reach. Rage for the red dot built up inside of him. Which is when all of heck broke loose.

 ** _"_** ** _i can't do it! i can't fu…"_** Blaster screamed followed by a 'SWEAR!', " ** _…king do it!"_**

Fell fell off the rocking chair, laughing at his victim's tantrum as Air-Jack looked up from the dishes.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"nothin'!" Fell gasped.

"With you, Fell, it's _always_ something," Air-Jack growled.

Outer gave a chuckle from his position on the banister before looking at Blaster, who was still trying to jump and get the laser while Blueberry dragged the Swear Jar towards the still very angry Sans…right as Blaster suddenly stopped, giving a gurgling groan as he grabbed his skull, his left eye glowing brilliant teal. The young astronaut watched in growing horror as Blaster doubled over, growling in pain as his skull cracked and the shards flared outwards.

"…human…" Outer started, his voice shaky as Blaster fell to a knee, shaking his head and Blueberry stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Air-Jack asked, looking back up right as a sharp crack reported through the air as Blaster's back arched and his spine shifted.

The other Sans-es got closer, only for Blaster to growl at them and dart down the hall, swinging around the corner and hiding.

"what's up with him?" Classic asked as he teleported next to Blueberry, who sat the Swear Jar down and stared down the hall.

"I DON'T KNOW…" Blueberry blinked as Outer jumped down from the bannister, his gravity slowed and having him touch down lightly.

"just leave him alone," Fell snorted, "he can't take the pressure is all,"

A pained whine floated from where Blaster had retreated to and Classic's good eye flashed.

"whether or not that's true," he growled, "he's still a sans…we need to make sure he's ok,"

The little troupe of skeletons carefully made their way down the hall and stopped to see Blaster curled up in a little ball, shaking in pain.

"heya, blast, you ok?" Classic asked.

 ** _"_** ** _m-make it…make it_** **s-stop** ** _…"_** Blaster pleaded as shards of bone speared through his hoodie and he shrieked as his tibia and fibula snapped, reforming in a way that no natural human-like skeleton should have it.

Classic's good eye flashed, burning with teal light as he raised his left hand, blue light sparking and flaring around it as he shielded the others from whatever was going on…

"What's going on here?" Air-Jack demanded, coming down the hall, "I'm hearing snapping and popping noises and I _know_ I'm not making popcorn…"

She stopped, her blue eyes wide as she saw the poor skeleton in the corner.

"Blaster, easy," she soothed, picking him up and holding him close to her chest, "Easy…calm down, it's ok…it's ok…"

But with a bloodcurdling shriek of pain, Blaster squirmed out of her grip, landing on the floor and writhing in agony as his bones snapped and cracked, tearing through his clothes and leaving them in ratty tatters before his screaming and twitching stopped.

"Blaster…" Air-Jack started slowly as what looked like the skeleton of something out of a myth shakily got to his feet…or rather…all fours.

Classic backed up, pushing the other Sans-es backwards slowly.

"CLASSIC! I CAN'T SEE!" Blueberry snapped, "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"don't worry 'bout it…" Classic whispered, "you ain't gonna like it…"

"I WANT TO SEE!"

"same," Fell growled, pushing Classic out of the way…only to freeze as he saw what _used_ to be Blaster, "what…the… _fu_ …"

"SWEAR!" Blueberry shrieked…right as Blaster's head snapped towards the group…particularly Fell.

"uh oh…" Outer whispered as Blaster bared what looked like razor sharp fangs and gave this ungodly, eerie shriek before dashing towards them all, impossibly fast.

"run!" Classic yelled, grabbing Blueberry and teleporting down the hall as the other two Sans-es bolted.

* * *

Meanwhile all over the house…

Air-Jack was running all over the house trying to save a few Sans-es from a very ticked off Blaster, when all a sudden her phone rang.

"Uh…yeah?" Air-Jack answered after nearly letting it to go voicemail.

 _"_ _You need to come to the library,"_ Elhini growled.

"Um…why?" Air-Jack asked as she watched Blaster skid into a wall trying to tackle Fell who teleported away.

Fell sat on top of the banister with Outer with the predator below them, and began to laugh.

"what you are going to do now, freak?" Fell cackled earning a low growl from Blaster as he paced back-and-forth.

"what in the world are you thinking?!" Outer elbowed Fell, "we don't want him more angry than he already is!"

"you may think this is horrible, but me on the other hand…" Fell smirked, "this is the best day ever!"

 _"_ _I've got a few stowaways. You need to get them before they destroy the place,"_ Elhini continued on the phone.

"I'm…a bit busy…" Air-Jack protested right as the sound of something warming up caught her attention, "Blaster! NO! DON'T…"

 _ZZZZZZZZ-BOOM!_

Blaster blasted the banister where Fell and Outer were sitting. The other two Sans-es fell right in front of Blaster.

"ruuuunnnnnn!" Outer squealed teleporting away right as Blaster snapped in the same spot he was just at.

Blaster hissed in annoyance, finding someone else to chase. Blueberry was in the corner rocking back-and-forth. The prey has been spotted. Blaster stalked towards the scared Blueberry.

 _"_ _Was that Outer?"_ Elhini asked.

There was a loud crash and Air-Jack twirled around to see Classic on the counter knocking a few dishes to the ground.

"Um, sis, I might need a few minutes…CLASSIC! WHERE'S INK?!" Air-Jack gave a nervous laugh, looking around for the little brat.

 _"_ _He's here with me!"_ Elhini snapped, _"Him and Error both! You need to come get them!"_

"I…can't really do that…" Air-Jack stammered, "I…"

"HUUUUUMMMMMMAAAAANNNNNN!" Blueberry shrieked as Blaster ran towards him.

Classic looked up and teleported in front of Blueberry making a shield to protect the both of them. Blaster ran right into it. Blaster sat on his hind legs and shook his head, giving enough time for Classic to teleport him and Blueberry away.

"I've gotta go," Air-Jack squeaked, hanging up on her sister.

 _'_ _The day had to get better. Please let it get better!'_ Air-Jack prayed has she chased Blaster down the hallway, as he chased Fell into a corner.

Blaster growled at the Sans as he slowly stalked towards his prey. Air-Jack saw a near-by squirt bottle she sister used on her cat to keep him from tearing up the carpet. If it worked on the cat, what if it worked on Blaster? Air-Jack quickly snatched it up.

"Bad boy!" she squirted Blaster in the face.

Blaster backed up and hissed. He shook his head and went back to stalking Fell, only to get another squirt in the face.

"Blaster!" Air-Jack yelled making the beast flinch, "We don't chase others."

The beast stopped and looked at the mad human.

"Blast…" Air-Jack knelt down next to the stunned creature, "I know your still in there… come on you have to try to get back control."  
Blaster shook his head and growled taking a step towards Fell.

"Blaster," Air-Jack warned, lifting the squirt bottle.

Blaster growled as he backed keeping his eyes on the human. Until she was out of sight he bolted down the stairs into the basement.

Air-Jack sighed lowering the squirt bottle and looked at her feet. Fell stood up and dusted himself off.

"you know i could have taken care of that _freak_ myself." Fell snorted and began walking away.

Air-Jack's eyes shot sparks as she snatched Fell up by the hood of his jacket. Fell gave a surprised yelp, how dare that human pick him up by the hood and glare at him. Air-Jack brought the Sans up to her face, while tears of angry streaked her face.

"I am sick and tired of your attitude Fell!" She glared, "You can't just do what you want and not think of the consequences. For example this morning. You've endangered everyone in this house by deciding to get even at Blaster with that darn laser. Now the rest of the Sans-es are running for their lives, while Blaster is rampaging Gaster Blaster, that he can't control. And you have the guts to call him a _Freak?_ Newsflash Fell, not everyone is perfect. So I suggest you either help me with the others, or you stay out of my way."

With that Air-Jack sat him down, and walked down the hallway seeing if the others were still alive. She left Fell by himself with a surprised look on his face. He never thought the human had that in her.

* * *

Air-Jack was tending to Blueberry when out of the corner of her eye Fell walked in the living room. His eyes wouldn't meet hers but she continued to help Blueberry.

"so where did the punk go?" Fell asked shoving his hand in his jacket pockets.

"outer last saw him run down stairs." Classic glared at the other Sans.

"Thank you for wanting to help Fell," Air-Jack smiled.

"yeah, well, he's got to burn out sometime or another." Fell rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

Air-Jack made her way to the basement with the Sans-es following closely behind her. She flipped the switch to the light to only see a figure hiss and bolt to the toy room. Air-Jack slowly made her way towards the toy room, a low growl started to fill the room.

"Blaster…" Air-Jack started, the growl grew louder, "it's us, we want to help."

The Sans-es shifted their weight looking around the human's legs. Blueberry tugged at Air-Jack's sweat pants, having her look down at him.

"OVER THERE," Blueberry whimpered as he pointed towards the corner across the room.

Air-Jack nodded and made her way towards the corner. By now the growls became some hisses and snarls. Blaster arched his back at Air-Jack and glared at the other Sans-es, making Classic stand in front of them putting his arms across them.

"Hey Blast," Air-Jack stuck her hand out towards Blaster, only for the beast inside of him to growl.

"human, that's not a good idea." Classic warned but to waved off by Air-Jack.

"I know you're scared… but you need to listen to me," Air-Jack said calmly, "I know you don't want to hurt us, and we don't want to hurt you."

Blaster stopped growling and stared at the human.

"That's it, come back to us." Air-Jack got a little bit closer to Blaster only for him to start a small growl.

Classic's eye flared teal only to die down when Air-Jack looked at him. She turned back to Blaster.

"You're not going to hurt me Blast, just focus." Air-Jack soothed.

Blaster bowed his head and began to whimper, at the human. He slowly crawled to _his_ human. Air-Jack smiled and picked up Blaster holding him close to her chest. Bone began to crack reform making the Sans cry out in pain.

 ** _"_** ** _it h-hurts, momma,"_** Blaster sobbed as he curled up into Air-Jack's arms.

"Blue, can you translate?" Air-Jack asked the smallest Sans.

"ROUGH TRANSLATION, IT HURTS MOMMA," Blueberry translated.

Air-Jack looked down at the sobbing Sans as the last piece of bone reformed back into a little human-like skeleton. None of the Sans-es have called their humans mom, they would just call them human. Air-Jack stood up with Blaster still in her arms and lead the Sans-es back up to the living room.

* * *

An hour later…

Elhini finally came home with the two stowaways following right behind her. They walked into the living room only to stop and stare at the destruction that happened while they were gone. Elhini looked down in the living room to see everyone a sleep, Air-Jack laying on the couch with blaster, while the others were on the floor or in the rocking chair.

"What on Earth happened here?!" Elhini demanded waking up the sleeping Sans-es and the young Prime.

"heheh, long story," Classic laughed, "guess this is why you guys told us not to play with blasters in the house."

Elhini glared at her sister who shook her head and mouthed 'talk about it later.' Elhini nodded looking down at the two troublemakers.

"Alright you two," Elhini began, "Ink your punishment is to fix the entire house."

"that's not that bad," Ink smiled walking towards the chaos.

"The exact way it was. No add-ons." Elhini warned making Ink bow his head in disappointment.

Error laughed right when Elhini glared at him.

"Error, your punishment is to help Ink fix the house." She smiled making the Sans give a glitchy growl.

* * *

While Ink and Error worked on the house Fell and the other Sans-es approached Blaster who sat by the widow staring outside.

"why didn't you tell us about this?" Fell punched Blaster in the arm.

 ** _"_** ** _if i told you what i was…would you be scared?"_** Blaster asked avoiding eye contact, **_"would you turn your back on me?"_**

"come on buddy we would never…" Classic started.

 ** _"_** ** _i didn't choose to be like this… a-a monster,"_** Blaster buried his face in his arms, **_"believe me if i had the choice… i wouldn't be like this at all."_**

"YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER BLASTER…" Blueberry crawled up next to the giant and hugged him making Blaster look at him, "YOU JUST GOT UH… SOME ANGER ISSUES."

The Sans-es laughed coming up to Blaster and made a group hug around him.

"even if you all are punks…" Fell gave a golden tooth grin, "your all _my_ punks."

 **I wanted to give you guys a little fuzzy ending after all that torture on Blaster. Just so you know Blaster is the tallest Sans. And when he transforms he is about the size of a big domestic cat. We got the idea of how he would transform by a comic strip on YouTube. Anyway once again a big Thank You to my sister Elhini Prime for helping me with all of this she wrote a whole chapter for me and part of this story too!** **Any who if you guys have any ideas for this story** ** _please_** **share them. SHARING IS CARING!**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it! -Air-Jack Prime :P**


	7. Chapter 7: ButSenpai!

**I'm free! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but school started today and all last week I've been getting ready for prison… I MEAN school. But some of you have been asking for Error's blood because of what he did to poor Blueberry, well he's not going to die, but he will get tortured. Welp, here's chapter seven comin' at ya!**

 **NOTES:**

 **CAPS is how Blueberry speaks because he is a Swap, so he speaks like Papyrus does.**

 ** _"_** ** _bold italic"_** **is how all skeletons can speak, but Blaster Sans it's the only language he can speak.**

 ** _'_** ** _apostrophes with italic'_** **are thoughts.**

 ** _"_** ** _underline italic"_** **is writing on a paper.**

Chapter Seven

But...Senpai!

The day started out as normal as it can get at the Prime household. The Sans-es were in the living room causing mischief like always. The Prime sisters were doing chores the day was starting alright for a change. Ink followed Blaster around asking a bunch of questions about his _anger issues_ which got on a few Sans-es nerves.

"does it hurt when you change? how long are you? can you change on command?" Ink asked very quickly.

 ** _"_** ** _uh…"_** Blaster started only to be asked more questions.

"if he keeps this up, i think i'm going to go insane." Outer cupped his hands over his ears.

Ink smiled at Blaster and ran off into different room which made all the Sans-es sigh in relief.

"FINALLY," Blueberry fell on a pillow, "AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS ANNOYING?"

"you still are, punk." Fell growled.

* * *

A few minutes later…

Blaster was reading a book when Ink appeared right behind him with what looked like a miniature cattle prod. Ink smiled wickedly and poked Blaster with the prod sending electricity through him, making him yelp.

 ** _"_** ** _ow!"_** Blaster whipped around only to see a grinning Ink.

Ink's shoulders lowered in disappointment.

"nothing?" Ink stared at Blaster.

 ** _"_** ** _believe me, if i couldn't handle little sharp objects… i wouldn't be here,"_** Blaster chuckled.

"so i need a bigger object then!" Ink smiled at Blaster.

 ** _"_** ** _that's not what i meant,"_** Blaster started only for Ink to disappear.

"that's it," fell got up when Ink came back.

Ink was about to stab Blaster with a bigger object when red light surrounded him, and flipped him upside down in midair.

"put. me. down." Ink growled at Fell.

"personally, i love an annoying people," Fell shrugged, "but you, my little punk, are taking it way too far. in fact, i bet you couldn't go one day without talking."

"how much you wanna bet, raspberry?" Ink smirked.

 ** _"_** ** _guys, come on we don't…"_** Blaster started to beg only to get shushed by Fell.

"how about ten bucks." Fell gave a toothy grin.

"you're not broke yet from all the dollar bills you put in the swear jar?" Ink deadpanned.

"i have my sources." Fell shrugged.

"you're not stealing from the humans are you?"

"stealing? i would nev-i would _never_ …" Fell sputtered before waving the artist off, "that's not the point. point is, i've just made a bet with you…unless you're too _chicken_ to take me up on it,"

Ink's eyes blazed brightly before dimming back to their normal level. He gave a grin and shrugged.

"alright, raspberry, what's in it for you if you win?"

"me?" Fell snorted, "i just get to see you humiliated…that's all…and get you to shut up for more than two seconds,"

"humiliated, _how_?" Ink scoffed.

Fell leaned in and whispered something to the paint-splattered Sans, only to get a loud laugh from Ink.

"really? _that's_ it? alright, raspberry, you've got yourself a deal!"

Ink ran into the hallway leaving Fell and Blaster by themselves.

 ** _"_** ** _what did you do?"_** Blaster asked.

"oh nothin, just making it quiet for the rest of the day." Fell smiled walking back to the living room."

 ** _"_** ** _we're all doomed."_** Blaster muttered and followed Fell.

* * *

Couple Minutes later…

The two Prime sisters and the Sans-es except Error, who was taking a nap, were in the living room when all a sudden they see Ink walk in.

"Oh. My…" Air-Jack started and pointed towards Ink.

"What they do now?" Elhini looked from her laptop then looked where Air-Jack was pointing to.

Ink was skipped in the living room with a Jester outfit on. Bells rang every time he moved, which made the two Primes break out laughing.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Air-Jack laughed wiping a tear from her eye.

"He's so cute!" Elhini squealed.

Ink smiled and sat on the floor with the other Sans-es, which made the bells ring.

 ** _"_** ** _what the he…"_** Classic started, only to be cut off by a 'SWEAR', **_"heck. i was going to say heck, are you wearing?"_**

Ink pulled out a blank piece of paper and showed it to Classic.

 _"_ _new outfit i wanted to try, you like?"_ Ink smiled as letters formed on the page.

 ** _"_** ** _you look like a flipping idiot,"_** Outer grinned.

" ** _GOOD THING ERROR ISN'T HERE,"_** Blueberry snorted, **_"HE WOULD KILL YOU!"_**

Fell hummed in agreement. This day was going to be fun for the little raspberry.

"Fell what are you humming about?" Air-Jack asked suspiciously.

"oh nothin," Fell stated innocently, giving a smile and showcasing his gold tooth, "just thinking."

"With you Fell… that's scary," Elhini muttered, as she continued to type.

* * *

Air-Jack laid on the floor with her tablet in front of her. Air-Jack and the Sans-es began to watch YouTube. She brought up a YouTube channel and scrolled through the videos.

"what's yandere simulator?" Outer asked.

"Don't know," Air-Jack shrugged clicking on the video, "We'll find out."

 _"_ _Hello everybody my name is Markiplier, and welcome back to Yandere Simulator…"_ The video started.

The Sans-es continued to watch the video until something terrible happened. Air-Jack gasped and quickly covered Blueberry's eyes, before he could see it.

"HUMAN! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Blueberry whined.

"awesome!" Fell cheered making Blueberry whine even more.

"Okay that's enough of that video. Let's watch something else," Air-Jack said while closing that tab.

"but i like that video," Fell pouted.

"Sure you do Fell," Air-Jack rolled her eyes finding another video for the San-es to watch.

Hours pasted by and Fell was losing the bet. Ink was doing better than he expected. He couldn't lose a bet to the little brat, so Fell decided to make the day more interesting. Fell walked up to Ink and put his hand on Ink's shoulder making the bells jingle.

"hey buddy," Fell patted Ink's shoulder, "i have a proposition for you."

 _"_ _what's a matter fell, don't like losing?"_ the letters formed on Ink's paper.

"well i thought that you would like more than ten bucks that's all." Fell shrugged.

 _"_ _i'm listening."_

"i'll give you twenty bucks if you can annoy error for the rest of the day…"

 _"_ _really. is that the best you can do? you're making this way too easy."_

"you didn't let me finish. You have to call him senpai."

 _"_ _you're on!"_

* * *

Ink skipped off into Air-Jack's room which is where Error was napping. Ink climbed up the bed, took out some marker and paint and began to draw on his head. Was this the hardest thing for Fell to come up with? He finished the final touches when Error started to wake up. Ink's eye widened as he backed up from the waking Sans, only to fall off the bed with a loud ring of bells. Error yawned as he woke up from his nap. He rubbed his eyes only to feel wet liquid on his face. He quickly took his hand off his face, only to see brightly colored paint drip off it. Error's eyes flared as strings flew from his hands only to grab Ink.

"w-WheRE dO YOu t-T-tHInK yOuR GOinG?" Error growled, hoisting Ink off the ground by his ankle.

Ink's eyes widened as the other Sans growled. He raised the piece of paper he had towards Error.

"nEVeR drAw pICtuReS o-On mY hEAd WhEN i TaKE na-APs," Error glared, "yOu STupID LiTtLe m-M-maRsHMelLoW.

 _"_ _i'm sorry error. i just thought you could use some color to brighten your mood."_ Ink gave a small smile, which didn't help things at all.

"i hAte YOu." Error growled.

 _"_ _i hate you too,"_ the paper read which sent Ink crashing down to the ground.

Ink wasn't done annoying Error just yet. He was going to win that bet if it was the last thing he did. Meanwhile Error sat in the living room playing with his puppets. Ink saw his moment to strike, he quickly painted a bar above Error, and got on it. Ink hung upside down staring at the Sans. Error ignored him until he felt something wet drip on his head. Error clenched his fist making blue flames dance around it. The bar disintegrated which made Ink fall on his head. Ink sat up rubbing his head and glared at Error who glared back.

"sTOp FoLloWiNG m-M-mE." Error growled shoving Ink to his back.

Ink smirked as Error stomped away, looked like he was winning. Meanwhile Air-Jack and Elhini were watching the whole thing.

"Should we end this?" Air-Jack watched Error stomp away.

"Just let it be," Elhini shook her head.

Error sat next to the table trying and failing to avoid Ink at all costs. Ink was not going to let Error take his fun away this was the best bet he ever made. Ink tackled Error into an iron grip hug which made Error even angrier.

"G-g-GeT oFF!" Error yelled in frustration trying yet failing to shove Ink off.

Ink ignored him as usual and hugged even harder. Error hissed as blue strings flew from his hands, hoisting Ink up once again. Error's left eye flared blue with anger as on of his puppets repeatedly smacked Ink on the head, making the bells ring.

"uh error?" Outer walked up to the two Sans-es with Blueberry behind him, "i think you got a letter."

Error looked up at his victim and saw a piece of paper right next to the tick off Sans.

 _"_ _error i swear to god, when i get down, i'm going to end you!"_ the page read with some other not so nice words too.

Blueberry peered over Error's shoulder to see what the note said and gasped.

"SW-SWEAR," Blueberry stuttered then glared at Ink as more vulgar words appeared, "SWEAR!"

Error laughed as more inappropriate words popped up and Blueberry continued to scold Ink. That should teach the little brat to mess with him. But that wouldn't stop Ink. Ink was going to have the last laugh as he took the twenty bucks from Fell. He wasn't going to let Error get away with this.

* * *

All this annoying Error made Ink hungry. He went through the kitchen but nothing called him, so he decided to make his own food. He took his paintbrush and started sweeping it through the air. His left eye flared and a faint outline began to form through the air until it became something solid…

An ice cream cone.

Ink plucked the ice cream cone out of the air before it had the chance to fall and twirled his paintbrush before replacing it on his back. He started eating…only for someone to tug on his shirt, making the bells attached to it ring.

He looked down to see Blueberry looking up at him, his big blue eyes curious.

"WHAT IS THAT?" the smallest Sans asked.

Ink gave a smile as he looked at the smaller counterpart. Finally, someone was smaller than him…

He held up his piece of paper, words etching themselves over the white plane.

 _"_ _it's ice cream,"_ the paper read.

"IS IT LIKE NICE CREAM!?" Blueberry beamed, "CAN I HAVE SOME!?"

Ink shrugged and took off his paintbrush once more, creating another ice cream cone from thin air and handing it to Blueberry.

"WOWSERS! THANK YOU INK!" Blueberry chirped, his big blue eyes shining stars as he started eating before wandering off…

And that was when the Primes noticed what the smaller Sans had.

"Uh…AJ…is that…" Elhini asked slowly as Blueberry froze dead in his tracks, shaking.

"Oh _no_ …!" Air-Jack groaned as Blueberry shot off, eyes glowing brightly as the sugar took hold and cackling at the top of his voice.

"MWEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Blueberry cackled, catching sight of Air-Jack's cat, "KITTY! KITTY! KITTY! KIIIIITTTYYYYY!"

"TJ!" Air-Jack shrieked as the cat gave a yowl of surprise and shot down the stairs…a little skeleton hyped up on sugar right on his heels.

Air-Jack and Elhini ran after them, trying their best to stop what was going on, leaving the other Sans-es to themselves.

"wow." Classic looked up from his pillow, "that just happened."

Ink shrugged, looked like the humans had a lot on their hands. He continued to lick his ice-cream as he looked for Error.

* * *

Error sat on the banister watching the Prime sisters chase a hyped up Blueberry down the stairs. He looked up only to see Ink staring at him while licking his ice-cream.

"s-S-stOP foLlOwINg mE!" Error growled as he knocked the ice-cream out of Ink's hands sending it down stairs.

Ink gasped as he punched Error off the banister to the ground. Error shook his head and looked up at his mortal enemy.

"D-DId yOu JuST…" Error hissed as the blue strings once again snatched Ink by the ankles and hoisted him up.

Error Trudged towards the bathroom with Ink in tow. Error saw his options and his eyes landed on the grand porcelain throne. Ink struggled against his bonds as a dark laugh grew in the bathroom. The lid opened to the toilet and Ink let out an eerie, high-pitched shriek as Error's strings went lax and he went plummeting towards the water, landing with a large splash.

"H-h-he-e-E-hehE," Error chuckled, getting up on the seat and reaching for the handle, "y-YoU lo-O-ook a liT-t-tle we-E-et, d-driPpy,"

Ink glared at his counterpart, trying his best to get _out_ of the toilet bowl as his jester costume started to dissolve with the water, creating swirls of black and white paint.

"h-H-have a nIce swi-I-im!" Error beamed, starting to press down on the handle…

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!?" Air-Jack yelled.

Error looked up to see both Primes standing in the doorway, Elhini holding a wildly squirming, sugar frenzied Blueberry.

"FLusHing the pie-E-ece of cra-A-ap he is," Error replied calmly.

"Hold him," Elhini ordered, reaching in and grabbing Ink, smearing black and white paint on her by accident, "My poor baby…"

Ink nuzzled into her shoulder before looking at Error and sticking a glowing blue tongue at him. Error snarled, raising his hand as blue fired blazed in his left eye…just for Air-Jack to grab him by the hood.

"Error, that's enough," Air-Jack scolded earning another tongue from Ink.

"eRR h-He s-S-sTaRTeD iT!" Error growled.

"And I'm finishing it!"

Error growled as Air-Jack sat him down on the floor.

* * *

Error walked into Air-Jack's room and laid on the bed, maybe he could sleep this mayhem off. He closed his eye and was almost asleep, until he heard a familiar ringing sound behind him. Error hissed as he turned around to see Ink dancing around him with that stupid Jester costume back on. Error stood up and grabbed Ink by the cheeks making Ink squeak in surprise.

"wHAt tHe fU…" Error started.

"Error!" The Primes yelled in unison as they tried to get Blueberry to calm down in the bathroom.

"Is WRo-OnG wITh yOu?" Error growled holding Ink by the cheeks in one hand, making them squish, "wHy iS yOUr f-F-fACe sO…"

Error squished Ink's cheeks back and forth making the bells ring and earning a glare from Ink.

"S-s-SquIShY?" Error continued to squish the other Sans face together.

Ink growled and grabbed Error's cheeks with both of his hand and squished them. Fell walked in as the two kept squishing each other's cheeks until Error had enough.

"S-s-StOP!"Error demanded, making Ink release his cheeks in surrender.

Error squeezed Ink's cheek hard which made the bells jingle. Ink glared and tapped on Error's head making Error let go. Both Sans-es glared at each other and rubbed their cheeks. Ink's jester outfit disappeared.

"i HAtE yOu," Error growled.

Ink looked up and held a piece of paper in Error's face.

 _"_ _but senpai!" _ letters formed earning a snort of laughter from Fell.

Error hissed as he snatched the paper from Ink.

"i'M n-N-nOT yOUr SEnpAi!"

Ink blinked then grabbed another page.

 _"_ _notice me senpai,"_

Ink shoved the page in Error's face repeatedly as the letters went crazy.

 _"_ _notice me!"_

By this time Fell lost it and fell off the bed laughing. Error yelled in frustration and blue strings flung Ink away from him. Error hopped down in front of the still laughing Fell and grabbed him by the hoodie.

"iF yOU E-eVEr dO tHiS aGAiN, I'Ll mAKe yOu w-W-WisH yOu wErE nEv-V-veR bORn." Error growled dropping Fell and leaving the room.

Ink walked up towards Fell, and smiled.

"pay up loser," Ink crossed his arms.

"not so fast, dork," Fell stood up and brushed himself off, "you screamed when error dropped you in the toilet, so that means i win."

"technically i didn't scream with words, i just screamed with random noises," Ink stated, "and if i remember correctly… you said i couldn't talk, which means words not noises. so i win, sucker!"

"fine. take it." Fell huffed shoving the twenty bucks in Ink's chest.

"pleasure doin business with you," Ink took the twenty and skipped away.

* * *

Later that Night…

Ink curled up on the couch, this past day was really, really tiring. Keeping the jester outfit sustained and tormenting Error really tired him out. He curled up next to Elhini, who was typing away on her computer, seeing the creative energies swirl around her in silvery threads before he lifted his paintbrush and caught some of them, his energy and magic levels rising as he did.

Suddenly, the elder Prime shut the laptop and walked back to her room, shutting the door behind her and locking Ink out.

"um…elhini?" he called, knocking on the door…

Right as the creative energies surged and died before surging again. Ink frowned, looking around for the art and writer blocks that he'd sworn to fight against. Those drippy creatures were nowhere to be seen, thankfully…but that could be another thing entirely if they were in the room with Elhini…

The little Sans' eyes blazed brightly as he sighed. He knew that Air-Jack and Elhini had said no blasters in the house…but Elhini could possibly be in danger and he didn't want anything to happen to his human. He smashed his palms together, a multi-colored light flaming from his left eye as more rainbow colored light began to blaze within his palms. He raised his left hand as a blaster formed, opening it's mouth…

 _ZZZZZZZ-BOOM!_

Ink darted into the room, paintbrush at ready…but he didn't see any art or writer blocks in the room…instead he saw Elhini passed out on the bed, a silver quill dimly flickering in her open palm before falling to the floor. Ink cautiously approached the instrument, gasping as he felt the immense power it gave off. This was her writer's quill…

He reverently touched the silver feather, letting a drop of silver ink drip to the floor. He touched the drop and was teleported to his human's side…just to see a piece of paper with a bunch of words that seemed to have no connection whatsoever on her lap.

 _Lowercase, lazy, protective, brave, smart, swapped…_

 _Uppercase, energetic, protective, brave, cunning, original…_

 _Uppercase, proud, protective, brave, cunning, outer…_

 _Uppercase, violent, protective, brave, stubborn, fell…_

 _Uppercase, creative, protective, brave, intuitive, ink…_

 _Uppercase, changed, protective, brave, safe, blaster…_

 _Uppercase, kind, protective, brave, guardian, error…_

Ink walked towards his human's head, gently poking her.

"…elhini?" he asked, voice trembling right as the letters on the page glowed, burning brilliant white.

Ink's eyes flashed and he touched the ink on the bed again, teleporting down to the floor via the spill before running out of the hole he made into Elhini's door.

"air-jack!" Ink yelled, skidding on the wood floor, "el…"

"I thought we told you guys no blasters in the house, Ink!" Air-Jack scolded.

"i know but…"

"You should know better!"

"elhini's hurt!" Ink screeched, tears spilling down his face, "she…she went into her room…i wanted to protect her from the writers blocks…but when i got in there, she got hurt and she won't wake up!"

Air-Jack's eyes narrowed and she followed the poor little Sans towards her sister's room, the other six in tow. She opened the door, ignoring the misty tendrils of silver fog that swirled around her feet and walked to her sister, putting a hand on her wrist.

"She's fine," Air-Jack announced, making Ink's shoulders sag in relief, "She's done something though…I don't know what…"

There was a shuffling sound and the seven Sans-es and Air-Jack whirled around towards the edge of the bed as a tall shape about the size of a medium teddy-bear came closer. Air-Jack stood in front of the Sans-es protecting them from what could possibly be there.

 _"_ _El…what did you_ do _?"_ Air-Jack thought as the shape stopped, staring at Blueberry as a faint, orange light began to glow about head height.

"…sans?" a soft male voice asked.

Blueberry's eyes blazed a bright teal as he shook and took a step forwards.

"P-PA…PAPYRUS?"

 **Papyrus is here! Blueberry got his wish. Next Chapter more Papyrus-es will come… maybe**. **Also because school started today so that means I will be on and off for the rest of the year, so please be patient. Any who if you guys have any ideas for this story** ** _please_** **share them. SHARING IS CARING!**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it! -Air-Jack Prime :P**


	8. Chapter 8: New Arrivals

**I'm Baaaaaack! Sorry for the wait on the update I'll let you all get to reading. Welp, here's chapter eight comin' at ya!**

 **NOTES:**

 **CAPS is how Blueberry speaks because he is a Swap, so he speaks like Papyrus does.**

 ** _"_** ** _bold italic"_** **is how all skeletons can speak, but Blaster Sans it's the only language he can speak.**

 ** _'_** ** _apostrophes with italic'_** **are thoughts.**

 ** _"_** ** _underline italic"_** **is writing on a paper.**

 **Character Notes:**

 **Undertale: Sans- Classic, Papyrus- Paps**

 **UnderSwap: Sans- BLueberry, Papyrus- Papyrus**

 **Underfell: Sans- Fell, Papyrus- Red (Nickname- Demon Child)**

 **Inktale: Sans- Ink, Papyrus- IT**

 **Blastertale- Sans- Blaster, Papyrus- B**

 **Outertale: Sans- Outer, Papyrus- Star (Nickname- Stars)**

 **Error!tale: Sans- Error, Papyrus- EP**

Chapter Eight

New Arrivals

"P-PA…PAPYRUS?" Blueberry stuttered as tears blurred his vision.

The tall figure walked closer to the light which revealed a reddish orange hoodie and basketball shorts. He nodded and embraced the littlest Sans who wept in his hoodie.

"I-I THOUGHT I W-WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN," Blueberry cried.

Elhini groaned on her bed as she rolled to the other side.

"I love the little family reunion, but let's take it somewhere else, shall we?" Air-Jack ushered the Sans-es and Papyrus out of the room.

Air-Jack lead the others to the living room, then went back to check on Elhini.

"Hey, you okay?" Air-Jack poked her head into her sister's room

"Mhm Pap?" Elhini groaned.

"He's okay, he's with the others."

"Others?"

"Yeah the other Sans-es,"

"No...Paps,"

"What do you mean?"

"My head hurts."

"El… what do you mean other Paps,"

"Others."

"Alright, you're coming with me."

Elhini gave a groan as Air-Jack pulled her off the bed.

* * *

Air-Jack made it to the living room with Elhini leaning on her as support. Air-Jack laid her sister on the couch then sat next to her. There were more shuffling sounds coming down the hallway which made the eight skeletons and Air-Jack look up towards the banister. Four tall figures about the size of a medium teddy-bear came closer. The Sans-es gasped seeing more Papyrus-es walking into the living room.

"pa… " Classic started only for one of the figures tackled him to the ground.

"BROTHER! I HAVE MISSED YOU!" Classic's Papyrus cried.

"stars!" Outer teleported to his brother as they both wept in each other's arms.

"SANSY!" a Papyrus covered with paint ran and picked up Ink.

"papy!" Ink hugged back.

Air-Jack smiled at the reunited families the frowned at the UnderFell brothers.

"SANS," a dark figure loomed over Fell making, Fell's hood ruffles stand up.

"uh… hey boss…" Fell looked up at his brother.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Red glared.

"here?" Fell squeaked, closing his eyes as Red raised his hand.

Air-Jack picked Red up by the collar making Red growl.

"Okay listen up Demon-Child. I am a lot meaner than all of you combined. So I suggest if you value your life, I wouldn't hurt anyone. But if you hurt Fell in anyway… _I will end you,"_ Air-Jack snarled as her bright blue eyes darkened for a second, "I'm I clear?"

Red glared at the human then huffed while the other Papyrus-es looked a little terrified and the Sans-es barely suppressed winces of pity.

"CRYSTAL," Red growled as Air-Jack sat him down away from Fell.

* * *

Blaster looked at the other Sans-es and Papyrus-es and frowned. He didn't have a brother, even if he did he didn't know where he was. He crawled up to where Air-Jack and buried his head into her lap, beginning to cry. Air-Jack frowned at her Sans as she stroked the back of his head as she motioned Blueberry to her side…

"Blast what's a matter" The young human asked.

 ** _"_ _e-everyone h-h-has a brother a-and i don't,"_** Blaster wept

"BLASTER WE'RE YOUR BROTHERS," Blueberry soothed.

 ** _"_ _that's not the same. i don't have my own papyrus. my own brother."_**

Air-Jack picked up Blaster from her lap and frowned at the Sans. She didn't understand his language, but she got an idea what Blueberry and Blaster were talking about.

"Blaster, you're not the only one who doesn't have a Papyrus, look over at Error," Air-Jack pointed at Error who was sitting in the corner watching the others with slight envy, "You two are very unique. You may not have a Papyrus, but we are all family."

Blaster nodded as Air-Jack hugged him.

 ** _"_ _thanks, momma,"_** Blaster nuzzled his head in her shoulder.

Elhini gasped as her hand spazzed making Air-Jack place her hand on the eldest sister's leg.

"El… you okay?" The young Prime asked.

Elhini moaned as Ink, IT, and Error froze and looked around the room, seeing something that no one else could, their eyes reflecting silvery light. Two figures began to form the middle of the room. Air-Jack stood up shoving the San-es and Papyrus-es behind her. The figures finally stopped forming. They were Papyrus-es. One dark complected with glowing purple eyes full of compassion, wearing a dark red poncho with a light blue tattered scarf. While the other Papyrus looked more like Paps but something was off. He wore an orange sweater with a red scarf, which was normal…It was his face and the long tail that flicking back-and-forth that set him apart from the other counterparts. He looked like a Papyrus, but with little jagged scars all over. Air-Jack compared it to someone picking up a very angry cat, and lifting it to their face. His eyes were filled with love, yet had seen death. Blaster poked his head from behind Air-Jack's leg to see what was going on and gasped.

 ** _"_** _ **brother?"** _ Blaster cocked his head, making the Papyrus smile warmly.

Blaster ran and knocked _his_ Papyrus off his feet.

 ** _"_ _I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, SANS,"_** B purred.

Error stood in amazement. He looked at the dark complected Papyrus. He couldn't be his Papyrus, he didn't have a brother. Next thing Error knew he was being suffocated in the embrace of the Papyrus.

"I-i-I hAVe BEeN sEArcHiNG fOr y-YOu E-EvERYwhEre," EP cried making Error tense.

"n-N-nO!" Error shoved his brother away, "h-He k-KiLleD y-Y-yoU… i t-ThOUgHt y-Y-YoU wERE d-DEaD,"

"i'M N-nOT DeAd," EP opened his arms towards Error.

"H-H-hE tOLd mE yOU wERe D-d-DEaD… AlL oF YOu," Error bowed his head as EP hugged him.

"WhO tOLd y-YoU i-I-i WAs dEaD?" EP whispered into Error's ear.

"N-n-NoONe, F-FoRGet iT," Error shuddered remembering something horrible.

* * *

The sky grew darker outside the Prime household, but that didn't stop the big family for having a fun time. The Sans-es and Papyrus-es mingled while Elhini slept on the couch, and Air-Jack attempted to make dinner. Rain began to patter on the roof as distant thunder roared. The Sans-es and the Papyrus-es sat in a circle on the floor playing Cards Against Humanity when Air-Jack sat down in her chair.

"alright losers, next card is blank. betcha can't have just one," Fell read.

Everyone placed a card in front of Fell, then he shuffled them and read them off.

"who's the idiot who put down potato chip?" Fell snarled, "come on, it's called cards against humanity for a reason!"

Fell continued to read them off until he found one he liked.

"sexy pillow fights wins," Fell snorted.

"THAT'S MINE!" Blueberry squealed as he grabbed the card from Fell.

Everyone stared at Blueberry as he smiled, laying the card next to him.

"uh blue… do you even know what that means?" Outer asked the smallest Sans.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Blueberry cheered making his brother widen his eyes, "IT'S A VERY FUN PILLOW FIGHT!"

Papyrus gave a sighed in relief as Air-Jack shook her head.

"Blue, you're just too innocent," Air-Jack mumbled under her breath.

Air-Jack's alarm went off on her phone which meant that dinner was ready.

"Alright everyone," she clapped her hands together, "supper's ready."

* * *

The storm picked up when everyone was eating. Rain was pouring down as the wind made the trees sway back and forth. Air-Jack sat on the floor next to the brothers watching them continue their card game. Blaster moved closer to his brother as the storm progressed.

"what's a matter blaster? afraid of a little rainstorm?" Fell sneered.

 ** _"_ _i'm not afraid,"_** Blaster muttered.

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder shook the whole house, making Blaster jump into Air-Jack's arms and B hide behind her, fully transformed into the creatures they were with loud yelps of fear and whimpers.

"that. was. awesome!" Ink cheered as his eyes changed colors, "i didn't know _both_ of them could do that!"

"Ink!" Air-Jack scolded as she tried to calm down the two beasts.

"what?!" Ink threw his arms up.

* * *

An hour after the little fright…Air-Jack finally managed to get the Blaster brothers to calm down enough to transform back. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't wince and hold her babies closer as their bones painfully shifted, popped, and cracked back into more humanoid forms.

Blaster was currently curled up on a pillow, napping with his brother beside him, tired from the whole ordeal. His Papyrus gave a smile as he rubbed his brother's back, getting a soft purring sound from him as he cuddled closer to his little brother.

"I worry about him," he heard Air-Jack start, sitting next to her sister on the couch.

Elhini tiredly cracked open an eye, her pale face beaded with sweat as she pulled the blanket closer to her, jostling Ink and Classic awake.

"…Who?" the authoress asked.

"Blaster," Air-Jack deadpanned, "Something's not right. I'm not talking about his control issues, but something just doesn't…"

"…His Pap is…technically dead…" Elhini murmured, fading back to sleep.

"What do you mean?" Air-Jack sputtered, "El!"

The human gave a sigh as Ink put a tiny hand on her sister's shoulder.

"she's still kinda weak," Ink told the younger human, "keeping all them sustained is taking a toll on her creativity,"

"You can see that?"

Ink nodded, looking at his brother, who was currently having fun with one of Elhini's adult coloring books.

"we both can," Ink told her before lowering his voice, "and…error too. but most of her energy is goin' into keepin' b there here,"

"Couldn't you just keep him here? You're the one who creates AUs," Air-Jack pointed out.

"…i can't bring things back from the dead," Ink mumbled, not looking at the younger human, "'m powerful, but not _that_ powerful…that's what the artists and writers are for…they can do that,"

"I CAN HEAR YOU ALL, YOU KNOW," B called, looking up at the human as she turned to him, shocked.

"Wait, you can speak English?"

"MY BROTHER MAY NOT BE CAPABLE OF IT…BUT YES, I AM FLUENT IN IT," B replied, "I HAD TO TRANSLATE FOR SANS SINCE…WELL…YOU CAN SEE,"

He stroked his brother's skull as Blaster nuzzled into his side again.

"SINCE HE IS ASLEEP…I CAN TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED AND WHY YOUR SISTER IS SPENDING SO MUCH ENERGY ON ME,"

"Why not just tell him when he's awake?" Air-Jack asked.

B looked at his brother before closing his eyes and sighing.

"BECAUSE…" B muttered, "I…I DON'T WANT HIM TO DO SOMETHING RASH,"

"Rash? Why?"

"BECAUSE, HUMAN, HE…HE'S THE REASON WHY I DIED,"

 **I apologize for the short chapter but school has started and it's really hard to write and keep up with classes. Thank you all for understanding on why updates take forever. Next Chapter will be a backstory on Blaster and B, and how he died. Elhini will be writing majority of that chapter so if it sounds more like her writing that's why.** **Any who if you guys have any ideas for this story** ** _please_** **share them. SHARING IS CARING!**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it! -Air-Jack Prime :P**


	9. Chapter 9: Blast to the Past

**I'm still alive! I apologize this chapter took so long, but any who I'll let you get to reading** **. Welp, here's chapter nine comin' at ya!**

 **NOTES:**

 **CAPS is how Blueberry speaks because he is a Swap, so he speaks like Papyrus does.**

 ** _"_** ** _bold italic"_** **is how all skeletons can speak, but Blaster Sans it's the only language he can speak.**

 ** _'_** ** _apostrophes with italic'_** **are thoughts.**

 ** _"_** ** _underline italic"_** **is writing on a paper.**

 **Character Notes:**

 **Undertale: Sans- Classic, Papyrus- Paps**

 **UnderSwap: Sans- BLueberry, Papyrus- Papyrus**

 **Underfell: Sans- Fell, Papyrus- Red (Nickname- Demon Child)**

 **Inktale: Sans- Ink, Papyrus- IT**

 **Blastertale- Sans- Blaster, Papyrus- B**

 **Outertale: Sans- Outer, Papyrus- Star (Nickname- Stars)**

 **Error!tale: Sans- Error, Papyrus- EP**

Chapter Nine:

Blast to the Past

Air-Jack stared at B in shock why would her Blaster do that to his own brother.

"No, he wouldn't, h-he couldn't," Air-Jack shook her head.

"IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE…" B clarified, "HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER,"

"What do you mean what happened to you two before?"

"IT'S A LONG STORY,"

Air-Jack looked at her sleeping Sans then back at B.

"We've got time,"

"WHERE DO I BEGIN… SANS AND I HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH,"

"Start from the beginning,"

"AFTER DAD FELL INTO THE VOID, MY BROTHER AND I RAN AWAY…NO ONE KNEW THAT WE WERE ABLE TO DO… _THIS_ ," B muttered, "AND UNFORTUNATELY, PEOPLE TEND TO BE FRIGHTENED OF WHAT THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND…I WAS VERY YOUNG, PERHAPS MAYBE FOUR AT THE TIME. SANS WOULD CARRY ME ON HIS BACK AND WANDER THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND, TRYING TO FIND A PLACE TO SLEEP FOR THE NIGHT…OR EVEN STAY,"

He closed his eyes, holding his tail in his hands before sighing and continuing.

"WE MANAGED TO GET TO SNOWDIN, IT WAS COLD AND SNOWING REALLY HARD…A BLIZZARD I THINK. I REMEMBER SANS FINDING A BOX IN AN ALLEY AND PUTTING ME IN IT WHILE HE SCAVENGED FOR FOOD…HE DIDN'T REALLY TRANSFORM BACK TO HIS BIPEDAL FORM MUCH, WHICH IS PROBABLY WHY HE DOESN'T REMEMBER. BUT, IT WAS THAT DAY WHEN WE ACTUALLY FOUND A HOME,"

* * *

 _Many Years Prior…_

Sans reached back behind his shoulder blades and carefully snipped the bindings around his brother's tiny form with his teeth before even _more_ carefully picking his brother up by the jacket and swinging his neck around before depositing the sleeping skeleton child in a box turned over on its side. Papyrus woke up, blinking blearily before giving a smile as he saw his brother. Sans gave a low humming sound as he got closer, crawling into the box and curling his form around his baby brother, wrapping his tail around them both before laying his head in his brother's lap.

"THANK YOU," Papyrus smiled, petting his brother's skull and getting a purr from the older creature.

He closed his eyes, his breaths getting deep and even…before Papyrus gently prodded him awake.

"S-SANS…I HEAR FOOTSTEPS,"

Sans' glowing blue gaze slowly opened and his head snapped up as he listened, hearing the snow crunch not too far from their hiding place…only to stop right before the box.

"What in the…" a soft, male voice whispered as amber light washed over the area and the monster before them knelt down.

Sans immediately darted out of the box, standing before it, fangs bared as he hissed and snarled, tail whipping back and forth as the spines on his back flared outwards, making him look a lot bigger. The monster, a tall, slender fire elemental with glasses looked at the small, hissing creature in curiosity.

"SANS, WHAT IS IT?" came Papyrus' voice as the tiny skeleton child crawled out of the box only to freeze as he saw the fire elemental before him, "OH…"

The fire monster's flames dimmed slightly before he spoke.

"Child, are you alone out here?" he asked, "Where are your parents?"

"D-DEAD," Papyrus stammered, shivering from the cold.

The older monster gave a soft hum before his flames brightened.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked, "You'll be warm…and not freezing to death,"

"I-I'D LIKE THAT, _WE'D_ LIKE THAT," Papyrus smiled.

"What is your name?"

"P-PAPYRUS," Papyrus told him.

"That's a nice name. My name is Grillby,"

Grillby reached for the little skeleton…only for Sans to snap at him, his fangs sinking through the flames as the older skeleton creature put himself between Grillby and Papyrus.

"SANS!" Papyrus scolded, "THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT MISTER GRILLBY! HE WAS GOING TO TAKE US SOMEWHERE WARM!"

Sans gave a whine as he turned towards his brother before turning back to Grillby and growling.

"SANS, PLEASE! I'M COLD, YOU'RE COLD, WE NEED SOMEPLACE TO STAY…SOMEPLACE WHERE WE WON'T FREEZE,"

Sans gave what could only be described as a sigh before padding back to his brother…and giving a sharp yelp as he keeled over, curling into a ball, his tail wrapped around his body as a series of horrific snaps and cracks came from him…and Grillby watched in amazement as the creature's form shifted and changed, transforming from something that looked like an animal…

Into a tiny skeleton boy.

Grillby cautiously reached towards the trembling child, his clothes tatters from the shift back. Sans gave a soft whimper, but leaned into the warmth of the fire monster's hand. Grillby picked up the older child before scooping the younger into his arms as well and starting to walk back to his house.

"Do you have any family?" Grillby asked, "Anyone alive?"

Papyrus shook his head, digging his hands into his jacket pockets.

"NO…MAMA DIED WHEN I WAS BORN…DADDY DIED A F-F-FEW DAYS AGO…" Papyrus sniffed, swiping at tears while Sans fell unconscious in Grillby's arms, completely exhausted, "SANS AND I R-RAN AWAY…HE…HE SAID THEY MIGHT H-H-HURT US,"

"Sans?"

"M-MY BIG BROTHER," Papyrus nodded, patting Sans' shoulder.

Grillby opened the door to his home and walked inside, heading up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"Can you…do what he did?" Grillby asked, gently setting the boys on the bed.

Papyrus gave a hesitant nod, letting his tail uncurl from around his hips and drape over the side of the bed.

"Who did this to you?" Grillby demanded, gently putting a hand on Papyrus' shoulder.

"N-NO ONE," Papyrus stammered, "WE…WE WERE BORN LIKE THIS. D-DADDY DID IT TOO…B-B-BUT HE TOLD US NOT TO T-T-TELL ANYONE…'CAUSE THEY MIGHT…MIGHT HURT US,"

"I see," Grillby nodded, "Here, you two get some rest, I'll find some clothes for your brother. I'll see you both in the morning, alright?"

"O-OK, MISTER GRILLBY," Papyrus nodded as Grillby stood and started to walk out, "M-MISTER GRILLBY!"

Grillby turned around, facing the tiny skeleton boy who stood up on the bed.

"TH-THANK YOU,"

Grillby's flames turned a warm shade of amber as he gave a white-hot smile.

"There is no need to thank me, Papyrus...Don't worry, I'll take care of you and your brother. No one will harm you ever again," he told the boy, "I promise,"

* * *

 _Present day…_

"AFTER THAT, GRILLBY ADOPTED SANS AND ME…HE TOOK CARE OF US," B explained, "BUT…EVEN THEN, SANS WAS SUSPICIOUS…I SUPPOSE THAT'S IN ALL SANS-ES NATURES, HUH?"

"You're not wrong," Air-Jack mumbled, "But, what happened after? I'm guessing you and Blaster got too big to be transforming in the house…"

"GRILLBY FOUND A CLEARING IN THE WOODS," B told her, "WHENEVER ONE OF US STARTED TO CHANGE, HE'D RUN AS IF SOMEONE LIT A FIRE UNDER HIS REAR AND…"

He glared at Ink and Classic, who were both snickering at the pun.

"NOT FUNNY!" B growled, before shaking his head, "UGH, I'VE MISSED MY BROTHER SO MUCH I'VE STARTED ACTING LIKE HIM…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Air-Jack smiled.

"NO…IT ISN'T, REALLY," B shrugged before continuing, "BUT GRILLBY RAN US TO THE CLEARING SO WE COULD FINISH…NEITHER OF US COULD CONTROL WHEN WE CHANGED VERY WELL…SANS HAD TO WATCH HIS TEMPER ESPECIALLY BECAUSE HE TENDED TO CHANGE WHENEVER HE GOT MAD ENOUGH. GRILLBY OFTEN HAD TO HOLD HIM TO GET HIM TO CALM DOWN…SANS LIKED THE WARMTH I GUESS. OF COURSE, WHEN WE GOT OLDER, GRILLBY HAD TO WORK AT THE DINER AND WE ENDED UP HAVING TO TAKE OURSELVES TO THE CLEARING. IT GOT EASIER WHEN WE LEARNED TO TELEPORT…WHENEVER SANS STARTED CHANGING I'D TELEPORT US BOTH TO THE CLEARING AND VICE VERSA…"

"Wait, you can teleport?" Air-Jack asked.

"NOT AS WELL AS SANS…" B admitted, "I…ENDED UP IN GRILLBY'S DINER WHEN I FIRST DISCOVERED IT…I WAS TRYING TO GET TO MY ROOM. I SCARED GRILLBY PRETTY BAD. SANS HAS IT DOWN TO A SCIENCE. HE JUST HAS TO MEMORIZE THE ROOM HE WANTS TO BE IN IN ORDER TO GO THERE AND MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T LAND IN A CLOSET WITH A BUCKET ON HIS HEAD…LIKE THE FIRST TIME HE DID IT,"

Air-Jack gave a grin at the picture of her little Blaster sitting in a closet of some sort, peeking out from under a bucket.

"WE ACTUALLY…WE WERE HAPPY," B continued with a faint smile, "WE HAD A FAMILY, WE WERE TOGETHER, WE WERE SAFE…"

"So what happened?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT…" B shook, "A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE ACCIDENT…"

* * *

 _Many Years Prior…_

"AND THEN! WE PLAYED A GAME IN GYM WHERE WE HAD TO DODGE ATTACKS AND STUFF!" Papyrus chirped as Grillby held both his and Sans' hands, walking back to their Snowdin home, "SANS AND I DIDN'T GET HIT UNTIL THE VERY END! AND SANS ENDED UP DODGING THROUGH THE WHOLE THING! HE DIDN'T GET HIT ONE TIME!"

"It sounds like you both had fun," Grillby smiled.

"it _was_ fun," Sans admitted, stuffing his free hand into his pocket again, "but…i can't wait to get home,"

"Any reason?"

"'m tired," Sans mumbled, "and it's not comfortable to be at school for that long,"

Grillby looked at his adopted sons in sympathy. They'd been constantly picked on for the baggy clothes and general social awkwardness…but all of that was to hide their tails that they'd wrapped around their hips and prevent them from going into a situation where they might transform. Both boys had grown and when they shifted, it showed. Papyrus was twice Grillby's size while Sans was a head shorter than the taller brother.

They'd shown great enjoyment of picking up the fire elemental like a kitten and parading around the clearing while the other watched. He'd…never seen them both shift at the same time though, it was always one or the other…never both.

"With how smart you are, Sans, I wouldn't doubt that you would actually finish school quite early," Grillby admitted, "You might even homeschool Papyrus then,"

"the classes _are_ too easy," Sans admitted.

"YOU'RE TAKING HIGH SCHOOL CLASSES AS A SIXTH GRADER!" Papyrus protested, "HALF THE STUFF YOU BRING HOME I CAN'T EVEN _READ_!"

Sans gave a smirk as Grillby unlocked the house door and let both boys run inside, putting down their backpacks before coming back to the door.

"CAN WE GO PLAY FOR A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE COMING BACK AND DOING HOMEWORK?" Papyrus asked.

"we promise we'll be back before dark!" Sans added.

Grillby gave a sigh and took the boys' hands, walking back out into the Snowdin air.

"Alright, but just two hours, alright?" he sighed.

The boys cheered with happiness as they all made their way towards the playground where a bunch of children were already at play.

"THINK FAST SANS!" Papyrus yelled, hurling a snowball at his brother.

There was a faint flicker of teal light and Sans teleported just a few inches to the left, grinning as he picked up a handful of snow and fashioned it into an orb.

"alright, now y've done it!" Sans chuckled, hurling the snowball at his little brother, causing Papyrus to yelp and duck…

Right as the snowball smacked into the back of Grillby's head.

"oh…uh…oops," Sans laughed nervously as his adopted father turned around, flames hissing and sputtering as the snow melted.

"Sans…" Grillby growled.

"i'm sorry!" Sans shrieked as Grillby swept him up and threw him into the air, getting a shocked yelp from the boy.

Grillby caught him and laid him on the snowy ground, tickling him mercilessly as Sans shrieked in laughter, thrashing as Grillby continued the tickle torture.

"NYEH! I WILL SAVE YOU BROTHER!" Papyrus yelled, tackling Grillby and sending the flame to the ground, laughing breathelessly as Sans got up and tackled him as well, "GET HIM!"

"Alright! Alright! You two win!" Grillby gasped as Sans and Papyrus sat on his chest, heads cocked to the side and he almost bet that if their tails were visible…they'd be wagging slightly, "C'mon, let me up,"

"ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!" Papyrus beamed as Grillby got to his feet, brushing the snow off him.

"I believe so," Grillby smiled, "I've got to go take care of something at the house, you two be careful alright? Come back home in about an hour,"

"sure thing, dad,"

"YES DADDY!" Papyrus called, making Grillby give a warm smile as an even warmer glow filled his soul.

It was the first time they'd called him 'dad'.

"LOOK AT WHAT I MADE!" Papyrus cheered, making Sans turn around to see a very well-constructed snowman.

"looks great bro!" Sans smiled, looking at his snow lump, "heh, better than mine,"

"IT'S ONE OF YOUR BETTER SNOW LUMPS SANS!" Papyrus reassured him, hugging his big brother tightly.

"Well, look who we've got here!" a voice called, making the brothers' heads snap up to see a group of kids standing before them, "the freaks,"

"WE'RE NOT FREAKS!" Papyrus huffed, "WE'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

"Sure you two are," another monster child sneered, "Orphans. I bet your parents aren't dead…they just didn't want you so they just dropped you here in Snowdin,"

"stop it," Sans growled, low and calm and terrifying.

"And Grillby's just taking you in because he feels sorry for you,"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Papyrus protested, "HE REALLY CARES ABOUT US AN-"

He stopped, his eyes flashing a bright orange for a second as his hand shot to his ribcage.

 ** _"_** ** _S-SANS…"_** Papyrus stammered, **_"IT'S…IT'S HAPPENING…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _now?!"_**

 ** _"_** **NOW** ** _!"_** Papyrus whimpered as a cracking noise emitted from his ribcage.

"alright, alright, c'mon pap, let's go home," Sans started, putting a gentle hand on his brother's wrist as Papyrus turned around, his hands trembling as shards of bone began to rip through his gloves, forming razor-sharp talons.

"Who said you could go?" one of the bullies demanded, grabbing Papyrus' scarf and yanking him backwards with a strangled yelp.

"P-PLEASE…" Papyrus stammered, giving a soft moan as he curled up in a little ball, his bones creaking and cracking as the change continued.

"let him go," Sans growled, his left eye burning dangerously bright.

"Or you'll do _what_?" the bully holding Papyrus' scarf sneered.

"i'll give ya a bad time if you don't let him go this instant," Sans snarled, shaking horribly as pain rifled through his own body.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried!" the bully snorted, "I've seen your stats, they're _horrible_! 1 HP, 1 AT, 1 DF and you can only deal one damage…you're the _easiest_ target in the Underground!"

"pick on me then," Sans challenged, inwardly squirming and biting down a howl of pain as his bones cracked, reforming into something…different, "see how easy i can be beat!"

"S-SANS…" Papyrus stammered, staring at his brother as Sans' jacket tore a little bit, "C-CALM DOWN…PLEASE…"

"no, 'm _not_ gonna 'calm down'!" Sans snarled, taking a step forwards, "i'm gonna…"

A lightly taloned hand latched onto his leg, slightly scratching his bones, and there was a flash of orange light…and Sans looked around at the interior of his, Papyrus' and Grillby's home.

"what?! _papyrus_! i coulda handled 'em! why didn't you let me d-"

 ** _"_** ** _S-S-SANS…."_** Papyrus whimpered, curling up on the ground as Grillby came into the room, freezing as Sans hit the ground as well, shaking in barely contained rage.

Having lived with the boys for a while now, Grillby immediately scooped them both up in his arms, bolting out of the house and towards the clearing. He could feel them shifting in his arms, their small forms becoming something more dangerous, bestial.

He'd barely made it into the clearing when Sans pushed himself out of Grillby's arms, growling and shaking with pain and anger as sharp spines tore through his jacket, as his skull splintered and flared out, as he seemed to grow. Grillby gently set Papyrus on the ground, the taller child whimpering in pain as he too changed, squirming and thrashing as his bones cracked.

Sans suddenly went quiet, shakily getting to his feet, a low growl rumbling in his ribcage as his talons dug into the snowy ground.

"Sans, can you hear me?" Grillby asked gently, getting a glowing blue gaze to snap to him.

A low snarl came from his adopted son as Sans' tail thrashed back and forth, cutting a tree in half and sending the upper half crashing to the ground not too far from Grillby himself. He heard Papyrus give a whine and heard him struggling to his feet as well, but Grillby had his fiery gaze locked on the elder of the two creatures…who was stalking him.

"Sans…" Grillby started, backing up slightly as Sans gave a low hissing sound, eyes almost white with fury as he stalked towards the living flame, "Sans, it's me…please…calm down…it's alright. No one is going to hurt you…I…"

He was cut off by an unearthly shriek and Sans charged forwards, raking his talons at Grillby…only for Grillby to get snatched out of the way and Sans to run smack into a tree. The fire elemental gave a sigh of relief as he looked up and saw Papyrus gently holding him by the collar like a cat would do to her kitten.

"Thank you," Grillby whispered as Papyrus hummed and set him down amongst the trees while a shriek made both of them freeze.

The two turned to see Sans back on his feet, getting ready to charge again. Papyrus gave a soft, crooning sound to his brother…only for Sans to hiss at him, the spines on his back flaring out to make him look bigger than he was.

Papyrus turned to Grillby, almost apologetically when a sudden force hit him, and he found himself slammed side-on against a tree by a pair of claws digging into his ribcage. Papyrus shrieked and tried to shove his brother away with a tail and leg, grasping the ground in desperation as the smaller yet bigger built brother continued to push them around. He couldn't let him hurt Grillby…which meant he had to _fight back_.

The younger brother's head snaked out and he clamped his fangs on Sans' shoulder or rather tried. Sans had shifted, trying to block Papyrus from biting him…and instead of taking a bit out of Sans' shoulder…

The younger creature had bitten his big brother's neck, making him roar in pain before Papyrus jerked back. It wasn't enough to kill his brother…but it would be some very, _very_ bad damage when he shifted back. Sans smacked at his brother's skull, slashing at Papyrus' face with his talons, carving deep gashes in the little brother's muzzle.

Digging his claws into the ground to anchor himself, Papyrus shoved back with all his might, and Sans stumbled back, giving a low snarl. Papyrus took that distraction and lunged at his brother, tackling him and trying to pin him to the ground. But Sans wasn't having _any_ of it. He gave a screech that made Grillby cover his ears and his tail snaked around, the sharp, spear-like end positioning itself just above the base of Papyrus' neck.

Grillby's flames blazed as he saw what Sans was going to do.

"SANS! NO! STOP!" he shrieked, "PAPYRUS! LOOK OU-"

But it was too late. The spear-like barb shot down and stabbed into the younger brother's neck, breaking the spine so that only a sliver held it on, and making Papyrus shriek, toppling off his brother as he went limp…

The younger beast suddenly went rigid, his bones snapping and cracking as he began to shrink, reforming back into a small skeleton boy who was lying motionless on the ground. Papyrus raised a shaking hand towards his brother, tears streaming from his eyes as Sans got to his feet, his white gaze burning angrily as a faint humming sound built up in his chest. Pure, blue-white light started to flood through his jaw and Grillby ran towards the two.

"STOP IT! STOP IT SANS!" he cried…

 _ZZZZZZZ-BOOM!_

Light fired from the creature's jaw and slammed right into the prone child on the ground…completely obliterating him. Grillby gave a heartbroken shriek as he fell to his knees at the edge of the scorched earth, watching as the remains of the little skeleton dissolved into silver Dust and his soul shattered into many, many pieces. Grillby looked up at Sans…who started swaying on his feet, topping to the ground with a loud boom. He watched in mixed fury and concern as Sans started shifting back, his bones crunching and cracking as they reassembled into their more humanoid form…but he was unconscious and bleeding a sticky red liquid.

"Sans?" Grillby asked, getting a faint moan as Sans stirred slightly before falling unconscious again.

Heartbroken, Grillby gathered the unconscious brother in his arms…and used Papyrus' scarf and jacket to take the younger brother's Dust back home.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"BECAUSE OF HIS INJURIES, SANS LOST THE ABILITY TO SPEAK THE COMMON LANGUAGE. HE CAN'T SPEAK ANYTHING BUT WINGDINGS NOW. GRILLBY LEARNED TO UNDERSTAND HIM AND TRANSLATES FOR HIM AS NEED…

"SANS DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT THAT DAY," B finished as a silent Air-Jack watched Blaster sleep, tears streaming, "HE WAS KNOCKED REALLY HARD ON THE HEAD WHEN HE RAN INTO THAT TREE…AND COUPLED WITH HIM NOT REMEMBERING MUCH WHEN HE TRANSFORMS…HE DIDN'T REMEMBER ME. GRILLBY DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART TO TELL HIM…HE…NEVER WOULD HAVE FORGIVEN HIMSELF AND HE PROBABLY WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING BAD TO HIMSELF IF HE KNEW. SO…NOW THAT I'VE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING…PLEASE…PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM. I LOST HIM ONCE…I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM AGAIN,"

Air-Jack nodded and looked back at Blaster who began to wake up. B rubbed a small part of his brother's back making Blaster purr in delight. Air-Jack smiled at the two, they lost each other through an accident, but now reunited. She would do anything to see her Blaster as happy as he was now, even if that meant keeping the truth away from him. Air-Jack couldn't believe what would happen if he knew.

 **A big thank you to Elhini who wrote the majority of the story, I would know what to do without you! Thank you Readers for understanding on why updates take forever. Next Chapter will be interesting so tune in next time to see what happens to our big family!** **Any who if you guys have any ideas for this story** ** _please_** **share them. SHARING IS CARING!**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it! -Air-Jack Prime :P**


	10. Chapter 10: Mystery Man

**Guess who's back? I apologize for not updating for a very long time. But here's a long chapter to make up for my late update. Welp, here's chapter ten comin' at ya!**

 **NOTES:**

 **CAPS is how Blueberry speaks because he is a Swap, so he speaks like Papyrus does.**

 ** _"bold italic"_** **is how all skeletons can speak, but Blaster Sans it's the only language he can speak.**

 ** _'apostrophes with italic'_** **are thoughts.**

 **Undertale: Classic & Paps**

 **Underswap: Blueberry & Papyrus**

 **Underfell: Fell & Red**

 **Inktale: Ink & IT**

 **Outertale: Outer & Stars**

 **Error!tale: Error & EP**

Chapter Ten

Mystery Man

The family of skeletons sat in the living room that rainy night playing board games all but one skeleton. Blueberry paced back and forth on the window sill biting his nails.

"eh what's up bro?" Papyrus asked looking at his little brother.

"SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK BY NOW!" Blueberry whined.

"sorry to burst your bubble bro, but elhini went back to college. she won't be back until a couple weeks."

"NOT ELHINI, AIR-JACK!"

Before Papyrus could say anything, headlights from a truck came into view and parked in front of the house.

 ** _"that doesn't look like Air-Jack's car."_** Blaster cocked his head to one side.

The skeletons saw two figures get out of the truck and slowly walked towards the front door. Everyone ran to the door to see who they were. The shadows of the figures stood at the door, making a few skeletons form blasters. Yes the Primes said no blasters in the house, but what if it was a couple of robbers? What were they supposed to do let them invade their home? One figure began turning the door knob turned, when all a sudden the other figure placed their hand under the others chin and leaned close to their face. The door opened and one of the figures ran back to the truck and began to pull out of the drive way. The skeletons stood in a defensive stance when the lights came on revealing who the shadow was. Air-Jack gave a slight yelp as she saw the blasters pointed at her.

"What in the world are you guys doing?!" Air-Jack demanded as she took off her jacket and placed in on the table.

"we could ask the same thing?" Classic asked as the others blasters went away.

"Hey I asked first." Air-Jack said ringing her hair out.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE A ROBBER!" Blueberry confessed, "YOU DIDN'T GET HOME AT YOUR USUAL TIME."

"I was a bit busy, Blue," Air-Jack told him, picking him up and hugging him, "Sorry I scared you.

"…I'M STILL MAD AT YOU BUT…I'M GLAD YOU'RE OK," he mumbled.

"You can't stay mad at me and you know it," Air-Jack teased.

"YOU'RE RIGHT..." he sighed, hugging her back, "I WAS JUST SCARED YOU GOT HURT,"

"I'm fine," Air-Jack promised, setting him down, "Here, let's get dinner ready, sound good?"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Paps beamed, "I CAN HELP MAKE SPAGHETTI! UNDYNE HAS BEEN HELPING ME GET BETTER!"

"welp," Classic shrugged, "it _is_ edible this time at least,"

"I CAN MAKE TACOS TOO!" Blue chirped, stars in his big blue eyes, "THEY HAVE YET TO TASTE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS' TACOS!"

"and i'm _sure_ they'll like it," Papyrus told his little brother, putting a hand on his shoulder and turning his golden-orange gaze at the others, "right?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Air-Jack said, internally making note that she might have some fights to break up in half-an hour.

* * *

Air-Jack sat down at the table as Blue and Papyrus climbed up on top of the counter, Paps following them while Classic teleported up on top. Against her better judgement, she was going to let them cook…she had a bad feeling that her stomach was going to _hate_ her when this was done…

"PAPYRUS WOULD YOU PLEASE PASS ME THE TACO MEAT?" Blue asked, "EVERYONE WILL LOVE EATING MY TACOS! RIGHT PAPYRUS?"

"of course they will bro," Papyrus handed his little brother the meat.

"WELL SOME DO NOT LIKE TACOS," Red grumbled.

"well to said some there is no harm in trying something new… right?" Papyrus asked as his right eye blazed with orange light.

"unless it's a papyrus cooking spaghetti," Fell mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Red demanded.

"nothing, oh magnificent one," Fell snarked, giving an exaggerated bow, "just complimenting your culinary skills,"

"THE SARCASM IS STRONG WITH THIS ONE," Stars said, looking at his littler big brother as Outer snorted into his hand.

"And this is why you, Stars, are my favorite," Air-Jack looked up from her homework.

 ** _"i thought i was your favorite,"_** Blaster whined, his tail going between his legs.

Getting the context between the way Blaster was looking at her and what had _just_ happened…Air-Jack bit her lip.

"I have…many favorites…" she said.

"but you said _he,_ as in _stars_ , was your favorite," Ink shrugged, his eyes shining a devilish green.

Air-Jack glared at him.

"And this is why, Ink, you are my _least_ favorite," she growled.

"eh, i'm el's favorite," he retorted, "can't be two favorites at once,"

"You little…" Air-Jack started, grabbing Ink and hoisting him in the air.

"AHEM!"

Air-Jack felt her sins crawling on her back as Blue tapped his fingers on his armor and lightly kicked the swear jar.

"Biscuit," she growled, "I could _eat you right up_ ,"

She tightened her grip slightly and Ink grinned.

"But better yet I bet the dogs would love to see how you taste," Air-Jack whispered to Ink as her eyes grew darker.

"hey blue, did you hear what Air-Jack just said." Ink smirked.

Blue looked up at Air-Jack, "HEAR WHAT?"

"Nothing, my little cinnamon roll," Air-Jack called before turning to Ink and shaking him again, " _Nothing at all_!"

Air-Jack dropped Ink with a loud _thud_ making the colorful Sans glare at the human.

"Oops," Air-Jack smirked, "my bad."

"A-arEN't yOu g-G-GoINg tO DO sOMetHI-InG aBOUt IT?" EP nudged IT making the young air-brush artist look up from his sketch book.

IT looked at his brother, then at Air-Jack, "NOPE,"

And with that, he went back to his work.

"IT IS DONE!" Blue cheered holding a plate of what was supposed to be tacos.

He held the plate out to Air-Jack and pointed to the best looking of the bunch.

"THIS ONE IS FOR YOU!"

Air-Jack inwardly prayed as she shook her head.

"It's ok, Blue, I'm not hungry,"

Blue's face fell slightly.

"BUT I MADE IT JUST FOR YOU,"

"I already ate,"

"BUT…BUT MAMA…"

His big blue eyes shone, what seemed to be tears starting to form as his 'lip' trembled. Air-Jack gave a sigh. She didn't like tacos…not one bit. But, Blue…

She hesitantly took the taco and took a small nibble. Her face screwed up…the taste was indescribable…

The girl gave a thumbs up and Blue cheered, racing off to hand out tacos to the others. Air-Jack took a napkin and coughed, spitting it out and tossing the bit of taco away.

Papyrus looked at his brother and then at Air-Jack.

"you really made his day," he said, "if that means anything. you're handling it better than undyne and chara at least,"

She nodded and cleared her throat.

"Now, if you excuse me…I need to go to the bathroom," Air-Jack said stiffly, making Papyrus chuckle and shove his hands back into his pockets.

"eh, who knows…maybe in a couple years they'll be edible. he _does_ make a good pie though,"

* * *

The day dawned bright and early and Air-Jack sat on the couch, working on some homework while the Sanses and Papyruses all shuffled out in varying degrees of alertness. She grinned as she saw Paps carrying Classic like a little koala, the original Sans snoring softly.

"MORNING!" Blue chirped, dragging Papyrus by the arm as the taller skeleton yawned.

"who gave you coffee?" Ink asked.

"nah, you haven't seen him hopped up on coffee," Papyrus mumbled, "you will never _see_ him hopped up on coffee…it's as bad as sugar…if not worse,"

Hands scooped Ink up, making the shorter skeleton squeal slightly…only for his squeal of fear to become one of joy.

"You're not causing trouble again, are you?" Elhiní grinned.

"el!" Ink beamed, hugging his human, "you came back! when'd ya get here!?"

"Late last night when little skellies were asleep," Elhiní told him. "you didn't answer my question though,"

"me? in trouble? come on el," Ink sputtered, "im a perfect little skeleton"

"B.S." Air-Jack grumbled.

"AJ!" Elhini scolded.

"El, his has been a pain in my…" before Air-Jack could finish she saw Blue tap the top of the swear jar, "rear."

Just then a car pulled in the Prime's drives way making everyone look up. Air-Jack gasped and looked at the clock and back at the car. She sprinted back into her room as a girl around her age with short red hair walked to the door.

"Hey Alex," Elhini opened the door letting her in, "what are you doing here?"

"Hey Elhini, AJ, me, and a few friends are going to the library to hangout," Alex grinned.

The skeletons poked their head around the pillar watching Alex walk into the house. Alex noticed her audience and smiled making them hide behind the pillar. Air-Jack ran out of her room with her backpack slung on her shoulder.

"Well you look fancy for going to the library," Elhini looked Air-Jack over, who was wearing dress clothes, "and since when do you wear your hair down? Are you trying to impress someone?"

"El," Air-Jack moaned making the older Prime snicker.

The car outside honked their horn getting everyone's attention.

"We gotta go, I'll see you later. Come on Alex," Air-Jack started walking out the door with her friend, "bye boys, behave."

"Alex, huh?" Elhini grinned, "Hmm, she's not so hard to pry information out of…I might have to use some…interrogation here,"

"what's that supposed to mean?" Classic asked.

"I think…AJ has a boyfriend…or someone she's _trying_ to get to notice her," Elhini grinned, "Oh this is going to be _fun_ if she does. I've been looking for an excuse to tease her for all the stuff she put my boyfriend through,"

"can i help?" Ink asked, eyes shining a mischievous purple and gold, "she threatened to give me to the dogs earlier…"

"I think that can be arranged," Elhini chuckled, rubbing her hands together in a slightly evil way, "But, for now…let's see what we will do today…"

* * *

The eldest Prime had set the little skellies in front of a movie. The combination of science and magic really had most of the Sans-es and one of the Papyrus-es completely enthralled. Elhini had already seen the movie, so had Air-Jack, and both had really liked it. Particularly the ending but no spoilers…

Elhini was currently sitting on the couch, typing away at a Music History paper that was due when she had to go back to campus. She wasn't enjoying herself…but…well, having the little skellies with her at the moment helped. Ink was currently leaning against her, sketching out some of the designs of the spells while Classic and B were curled up, asleep, either on her lap or at her side.

"SHE WAS USING THAT MAGIC THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T TELL ANYONE?!" Blue squealed, "BUT HE TRUSTED HER! SHE LIED TO HIM!"

"Blue, easy," Elhini crooned, "Some skellies are asleep,"

"BUT! BUT! IT'S NOT RIGHT! SHE SHOULD BE HONEST AN-!"

"YOU SHOULD BE QUIET! WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH THIS STUPID PIECE OF GARBAGE," Red growled.

"Red…" Elhini warned, "I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it. I might not be as scary physically as AJ, but I can _sure_ make your life a living he-"

She stopped, shaking her head as she looked at Blue.

"Let's just say, you'll wish you'd end up in the Dark Dimension," Elhini finished, "And unlike Air-Jack…I can _do_ that. So _don't_ test me,"

Red gave a huffing growl and crossed his arms.

"We clear, Edgy McEdgelord?" Elhini asked, raising an eye-brow.

"Crystal," he huffed.

"Good," Elhini nodded, turning back to her paper.

B blearily blinked and yawned, showcasing an impressive set of slightly dull fangs before sitting up.

"WHAT DID I MISS?" he asked.

 ** _"nothing much, bro,"_** Blaster told him, **_"just el telling edgy mcedgelord off…"_**

Fell snickered at the new nickname and Red glared at him, reaching for the shorter Underfell denizen…

"Red," Elhini growled, her stormy blue gaze seemingly spitting lightning as a silver quill materialized, "I suggest you put _down_ your hand and sit your rear down on that pillow and watch the movie. If I so much as see you _blink_ at your brother wrong…"

She left the threat unfinished and Red shivered.

"Ge-E," EP blinked, "Sh-sh-shE cAn B-bE sCaRY wHEn sH-ShE wANtS tO bE," 

"what was that sayin' again?" Papyrus asked, "oh, yeah, 'beware the peacemakers',"

"FOR IN THE NAME OF PEACE HE WILL BRING WAR, MISERY AND DEATH," Red finished, "I KNOW, I KNOW. MISS PACIFIST OVER THERE SCARES ME ONLY SLIGHTLY MORE THAN HER SISTER. IF ONLY FOR THE FACT THAT SHE CAN WRITE US ALL OUT OF OUR STORIES AND DROP US SOMEWHERE ELSE,"

"SO IN OTHER WORDS, LEAVE HER ALONE AND DON'T TICK HER OFF," Stars shrugged.

"i just wonder what she's plannin' to do to air-jack…if it _is_ a boyfriend," Outer said, voice muffled through the fluff of his jacket, "better yet…what are _we_ gonna do…we need to make sure air-jack's safe right?"

 ** _"and that he's the right one for her,"_** Blaster agreed.

"I MEAN, WE _CAN'T_ JUST LET _ANYONE_ TAKE HER FROM US…" IT reasoned.

"lil' bro has a point," Ink agreed, "'s much as she picks on me…she's still elhini's sister. i mean…what if the guy's a total creep? el'd be heartbroken if somethin' happened to her lil' sis,"

"SO IT IS SETTLED," Paps said confidently, "WE WILL INTERROGATE THIS 'BOY' AND SEE IF HE IS RIGHT OUR AIR-JACK!"

* * *

Later that night Elhini was lounging on the couch with her laptop typing away while the skeletons waited for Air-Jack's arrival with the mystery person.  
"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN AGAIN?" Blue paced back and forth on the windowsill tapping a riding crop in his palm.  
"if she brings the person home we're gonna… where did you get a riding crop?!" Stars protested.  
"FROM INK!" Blue cheered as he pointed his riding crop towards the little artist.  
"WHY DIDN'T I GET ONE?!" Paps frowned making Ink look up from his sketch pad.  
"you didn't ask," Ink said as he continued to doodle.  
A familiar headlights from a truck came in view as the fourteen rushed to the door waiting for the visitor to come in. Two figures got out of the truck and walked closer to the door.  
"Fair warning, they do bite," A voice threatened as the door knob turned.  
"Who are you talking about? Your sister or your 'children'?" The other chuckled.  
"Possibly both," with the door opened and revealed Air-Jack smiling then looking down at the fourteen, "Uh hey guys, um I would like you guys to meet, uh, Mackenzie, my er, boyfriend."  
Air-Jack moved away from the door to let a tall, man with brown shaggy curly hair with his left eye a warm chocolate brown and his right eye a bright blue.

Elhini looked up, an eyebrow raised and a wry smile on her face.

"Boyfriend, huh?" she asked, getting up and walking up to him, looking him up and down, "I wondered if this day would come…"

"El…" Air-Jack sighed as her sister grabbed the boy's shirt and yanked him down to her level.

"I'm just going to say this once," the elder Prime growled softly, "If you break my lil' sis' heart…words cannot describe what I'm going to do to you. I can tell you I'm not physically impressive…but what I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you treat lil' sis right, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, but if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will make your life miserable. Got it?"

"Got it," he nodded and Elhini gave a bright smile, releasing him and giving him a rough pat on the cheek.

"Glad we had that talk," she grinned, walking to her sister and putting her arm around her, "Oh I'm going to tease you mercilessly…"

"El!"

"Payback,"

And with that, the elder authoress walked towards her chair and got back to work, typing away. Air-Jack shook her head as some of the fourteen walked up, looking at Mackenzie in curiosity.

"So…these are your 'children'?" he asked.

"Mhmm," Air-Jack hummed.

"isn't mackenzie a girls name?" Fell asked, smirking.

"It's a guy's name too, Edge," Mackenzie returned, "Least I'm not wearin' a dog collar,"

"do i need to draw some ice for that burn?" Ink teased.

"shuddup nerd!" Fell snarled, "else i'm gonna kick your as-"

"SWEAR!" Blue screeched, pointing at the swear jar.

Fell glared at him.

"HONESTLY, SANS, YOUR STUPIDITY IN THIS MATTER STILL ASTOUNDS ME…" Red stated, "THOUGH HE DOES LOOK LIKE A GIRL WITH HIS HAIR…"

Mackenzie swooped down and grabbed Red by the scarf, holding him up.

"Care to run that by me again, Edgy McEdgelord?" he asked.

Red made to bite the boy.

"Red…" came Elhini's low warning, "Do I need to send you to timeout again…"

"…No, Miss Prime…" Red grumbled.

"Thought so,"

* * *

Air-Jack led Mackenzie to the living room where the couple sat on the couch being watched by certain skeletons. The skeletons stared at _him_ as he did the same. Blaster climbed up the couch and made room between Air-Jack and the thief. Air-Jack was _his_ human and no one was going to take her away. Every time Mackenzie tried to put his arm around her, Blaster would growl or hiss at him which would be followed by a scold from Air-Jack.

"You don't seem too surprised by them," Air-Jack finally said.

"Me?" Mackenzie blinked, "Oh, nah…I'm not really,"

"Um…mind if I ask why?" Air-Jack asked.

"Oh that's easy!" Mackenzie grinned, "I have four of my own,"

You could have heard a pin _drop_.

"Uh… _what_?" Air-Jack blinked.

"I have four little Sanses runnin' around my house," Mackenzie shrugged, "What surprised me was that you have the brothers. Hey! Why don't I bring them over? I'm sure they'd like to meet their counterparts. I know at least one would,"

"I don't see why not," Air-Jack smiled, "El?"

"More magic skellies running around the house and wreaking havoc, sure, why not," Elhini chuckled.

"When can you bring them over?" Air-Jack asked.

"Eh…tomorrow sound good?"

"Tomorrow is _perfect_ ,"

 **Boyfriend?! New Skellies?! Stay tuned for the next chapter. No school, but I still have basketball and a job, hopefully there wont be anymore long waits for you lovely people. Any who if you guys have any ideas for this story _please_ share them. SHARING IS CARING!**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it! -Air-Jack Prime :P**


End file.
